Incredible Math
by lithiumxflower
Summary: Series of Drabbles. Mostly Motoko x Batou, but an occasional visit from the rest of the lot.
1. Electrical Reaction

He had found her on that warm spring night walking aimlessly through one of the more isolated parks, the kind of park with the densest of forests surrounding it, the kind where it's nearly impossible to find someone. He had approached her with great ease and kindness, his usually angry looking prosthetic eyes somewhat softer and calm. She had folded in on herself again, her thoughts overwhelming her. The silver watch she held so dear brining back the memories she'd rather have kept hidden in a rush. The watch itself had been her constant reminder most of her life that things just don't stay the same.

Of course he was there for her, offering support through his silence. They walked for awhile, giving her time to let her thoughts out, pulling the invisible weight off of her shoulders that she even forgets to notice. He listened quietly, allowed her to spill today's burden to the only one she could really trust to tell.

They eventually found themselves at her front door, standing almost awkwardly on the front walkway. She offered her invitation to him to come in through a sincere look. It became a habit of the two just recently, to find each other on accident, like fate jumped in and grabbed the wheel. They'd end up at one or the others house watching TV or talking or just plain sitting in silence. Sooner or later one would fall asleep or call it a night, and they've never gone any farther than that. Tonight, they would eventually decide, would be different.

"Thank you," She spoke subtly as she pulled to beer bottles from the fridge and brought them over to the island centered in the middle of her 'too big for one person' kitchen.

"What the hell for?" He watched her settle on the bar stool ext to him.

"For listening to me,"

He laughed out loud.

"Why wouldn't I listen to you? You're the only damn person that hasn't lost their sanity yet,"

"I wouldn't go that far," She answered bitterly, taking a sip of her beer.

"What do you mean?" His brows moved upward, as if to soften his gaze if it were possible.

"I think that tonight, I'm finally losing the last shred of my sanity, but for some reason, I'm enjoying it, and I think I can deal with the truth. It might even be something I want," She answered airily as she cast a glance over at him. She was right though, she did lose it. She lost it as her beer bottle slipped form her fingertips and rolled across the counter. She lost it as she pulled her bar stool closer to his, scraping it across the marble floor. Her foot found its way across to his , entwining her leg with is ever so gently. She lost it as he fingers found his hair, and as she allowed their breaths to mingle together. She finally lost it all when she led him back to her bedroom.

They took it to the next level without much thought, making one last electrifying confession to one another when she pulled him down on top of her on the queen sized bed, leg wrapping around his waist, a sigh of satisfaction escaping her lips and into his mouth.

Their exchange was one of the more memorable ones. The sensations they gave each other far more arousing then any other the two had felt. If felt almost familiar, like she'd felt this before, but she knew it couldn't be true, and reminded herself constantly that this hadn't happened before. The way she felt with her body matching his pace, the two moving in complete sync, was far more incredibly fulfilling than she could have ever contemplated. He made her, for the first time in a very long time, feel complete.

When it cam to and end, after an exhilarating finish they lay next to each other, staring through the darkness at the ceiling, not touching with their bodies anymore, but the tingling sensation that their skin felt was enough to leave their senses screaming. The only thing heard in the dark room was their heavy breathing, and his voice.

"Do you regret it?" There was a silence before she spoke.

"…No…do you?"

"No," He answered quickly.

And that was that, no more words needed, what was already said more than enough. They fell asleep like that, not caring about the consequences of them being together like that. At that very moment, they didn't have to care about anyone but themselves, so they didn't. The chemistry they shared together would remain their little secret. They would wait until the next night to feel this electrical reaction again, to feel complete again. Until then she remained his superior, he her subordinate. Only when they were alone in the quiet of the night, under the sanctified gaze of the other, could they be Motoko and Batou again.

:Hope that worked out ok, Motoko and Batou are a damn hard pairing to work with, and I just skipped over the impossible feat of making them fall in love and straight to what happens after. However, I just saw the episode "Affection" last night, and it blew me away. The one thing she said almost made me doubt her ever being with Batou intimately. "The first boy she ever loved" The ending made me feel a bit better though, so it's ok now. One more thing I realized last night…partway through the episode, I looked up and saw two paper cranes hanging from the ceiling, it surprised me to say the least…but in a good way xD Hope you guys enjoyed it ;)


	2. Fake Photograph

**:Fake Photograph:**

Every member of Section 9 had one. The photo of the life that will never exist, and yet leads its observer to think up their own version of the life that's not there. It was just the way things were. Just the way Aramaki kept the members of Section Nine safe. They all had one, save for the two of them, and today was the day that they made up the non-existent life that they couldn't have.

The major scowled as she stepped out of the car. She walked flat footed behind Batou in the heelless shoes adorning her feet. She walked stiffly in the Isaac Bouclé maroon A-Line dress she was wearing. It was putting a road block in the middle of her style, but what kind of a 'mother' would wear clothes showing off what a husband rarely gets to see. The chief had told them earlier that morning that they would be having their 'fake photo' taken at the park. He had sent Togusa with them, with his son posing as Motoko and Batou's little one. The thought was as horrifying as it was comforting, the thought of a child…a bridge she would leave uncrossed. Not that she had a choice in the matter.

"Uncomfortable?" She heard his voice sound, but she only glared in response.

Before he could taunt her any more, Batou stopped all motion and spoke up again. "This is the spot,"

Togusa, whom was carrying his son on his shoulders, set him down and scooted him over to the towering form of Batou. The little one stepped back once he looked up and saw Batou's goofy and undecided grin and his cybernetic eyes. He cowered behind his real father and hid his face in his leg.

"Way to go boss, you went and scared the little 'fella," Togusa mocked and Batou couldn't contain a laugh of his own.

"Come on, Haru, there's nothing to be afraid of," No luck, the little boy just wouldn't budge.

"Maybe the major should handle this part," Batou spoke as he eyed her standing casually, arms across her chest.

'Thanks a lot,'

He heard her voice secretly contact him, but he ignored it as he watched her. She knelt down a little way from Haru. She smiled warmly at the little boy and held out her hand.

"Come on now, what's the matter? You're not scared of me are you?" She had no idea how to act around the child, having no experience under her belt at all.

'Huh, she could pass as a natural at this,' Togusa spoke to Batou through encrypted messaging, making sure the major wouldn't hear.

'Yeah, but don't let her know that,' Batou smirked with his response, thinking the same thing as Togusa.

By the time they were done with thier little conversation, the major had gotten the little boy out from behind his father and had his hand clasped in hers. She walked over the picturesque background of the city in the distance with Haru in tow.

"I wouldn't get to happy about it, you're the one who has to hold him," Motoko remarked as she picked up Haru and handed him to Batou.

He looked dumb struck, but tried not to show her his surprise. After some trouble and instruction from Togusa, he got Haru situated and in a comfortable position. Togusa pulled the digital camera out and was ready to go.

"You guys ready?"

Without complaint or objection, Motoko moved over to Batou so he could wrap an arm around her lithe shoulders. She rested one hand on his back and another on his chest, and allowed for her head to rest on his arm. They both smiled as Togusa snapped the picture, and waited for the flash before they both tried to move.

"Hold on now, we're not done yet," Togusa stopped them so that he could take another.

After two more for good comparison he let them go, motioning that they could move now. For a spilt second, they didn't move. Maybe it was just a glitch in time, or maybe they just didn't want to let go. But that wasn't possible, not in the least. They knew they had to let go. With reluctance, Batou released his hold on her and they separated. So they held on for a second longer, that didn't mean anything. Only in the 'Fake Photograph' could they have that life. Happy, peaceful, never ending. For in the world of non-existence, they were happy…instead of just pretending to be.

* * *

:Tada! I'm sure you can all guess where this idea came form. I don't know what Togusa's Son or daughters names…if they have any mention form anything (manga, movies, series where I wasn't paying close enough attention) please…let me know and ill be sure to fix it. I'm so bummed that they didn't show the actual part when the photo was taken…meh. The A-Lined dress thing just kind of came out o Motoko being on one in the picture…of course I'm probably wrong…but 'm a writer, it's ,my job to guess xD Decided to make this one-shot into a bunch of drabbles/one-shots/short-stories…should be fun. See you all later…enough babbling for one day ;)

Sorry about the gramatical errors from before guys...but know I've gone through and fixed all of them...i think...so if I've missed any please let me know and i'll be sure to have that fixed.


	3. Synthetic Application

**:Synthetic Application:**

It was a rare moment of peace for section nine. After mission after mission, they've hardly had any time to breathe, and they were happy for the break; all except for the major and Batou. The chief sent them to the next city over to try and find some recruits. They ended up in a not so big hotel room with one bed one bathroom and one tiny desk for _all _of their paperwork.

They were both currently working at the little desk; Batou on one side, Motoko on the other. They would occasionally look up and catch the others gaze for a moment, but it was more of a _'What the fuck are we doing here?'_ look than anything. At one point they began sharing the same pile of papers with one another. _Once_, just _once_, they reached in at the same time to set down an application, and her hand landed on top of his. Neither moved for a few seconds; not really knowing how to react. Eventually, she pulled her hand back. She looked up at him with a small wistful smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Sorry."

He smiled back, slightly smirking, and pulled his own hand back in front of him.

It was the small things like this that sometimes made them question that border line they drew in between them. Maybe it was a bad idea…maybe not. For now they would stay on their own side of the line and their emotions would remain a synthetic application of affection. And maybe one day, they could cross that line, and shred up the invisible contract they signed that kept them at an arms length. So close to love that they could almost taste it, but far enough away, that they couldn't have it.

_

* * *

:Stupid little thing that came out of nowhere xD_


	4. Sign of Affection

**:Sign of Affection:**

A long week at section nine proved to be extremely exhausting. Even for Aramaki's team, 72 hours of non-stop work was too much. Togusa had gone home first, needing the rest the most since he was the natural of the group. Saito called it a day and walked out with Borma. Pazu and Ishikawa stayed a little while longer, Ishikawa saying he needed to finish something up and they were out. All of the Tachikomas were silent down in the hangar, somehow needing the rest as well. The Chief locked up his office about an hour later and was off. Now the only two left were the major and Batou. They both sat in the briefing room in total complete silence, hardly even breathing.

She had a lot on her mind as did he. They were both ready to leave, but didn't have the motivation to get up and walk, leaving one or the other behind to be alone. She didn't have her car with her, so she had to walk across town to get back to her home anyway, so whyeven bother getting up?

Eventually, hehad about just enough of the silence, it was starting to make his ears ring. He stood from his chair, his keys in hand.

"You need a lift?"

In a silent answer she stood and gave him and almost invisible smile. He let her go in front of him and he turned the lights off on his way out the door, leaving section nine to rest just like the rest of them.

On the ride home, they traveled along a quite park lined with trees to get to her house. He had the windows open, causing the wind to tousle both their hair. She looked so curious with her eyes trailing along the trees just outside of her reach. They were getting closer to her house.

With an almost sad look to her face, she spoke, "Another quiet night,"

Another unspoken invitation had him turning on to the road to get to his house.

His house was dark and quiet, just like the night was. He leaned behind his bar and pulled out a bottle of Whisky and two glasses. He threw some ice in and poured them both a glass. With the ability to process the alcohol, it didn't matter if it was straight, it's not like it made a difference. The pleasure of drinking was now part of the nostalgia they all suffered from.

"Usually, I'd leave the alcohol processing on, but I think that tonight's different," She spoke, her voice echoing through the empty house. And with that, her alcohol processing was just a thought, and she kicked back her drink. Batou followed her example, and downed his as well.

After about five to many glasses of 100 proof Whisky, he led her over to the couch where she could sit comfortably. She watched him carefully as he picked up the glasses and washed them. Even in his intoxicated state, he perfectly lined them back up on the shelf. When he looked up again, he saw her on the couch. She had her head resting in her arms on the arm of the sofa. He laughed quietly to himself. Without the alcohol processing, that much to drink was a little too much.

He had to wonder though, she could've turned it back on, but she didn't. Maybe it was her excuse to stay, maybe it was just her way of unwinding. She didn't want to be alone tonight, so he accepted hersilently with open arms.

He pulled an old blanket off of the smaller couch and laid it over top of her lithe form. He decided that he would wake her up in the morning. She did, after all, need some well deserved rest, so that she could regain her composure and go back to being their hard ass major the next day. Eventually they would start all over again, making this their habit, their un-intimate sign of affection. And if that was enough for her, it was enough for him.

* * *

:Thought it would be neat to have the major get drunk and pass out on Batou's couch. xD As for you all, you tell me. 


	5. Soft Insanity

**:Soft Insanity:**

White.

Everything, everywhere. White.

Except for the flowers dotting the pews, the windowsills, the altar, the whole church.

Wait, church? Yes, it was a church. He was standing up front fidgeting in his place. If he could sweat, he was positive there'd be buckets of it already. Just how long has he been standing there? It felt like hours since he planted his feet next to his best man, Togusa, in front of that accusing altar. He looked in front of him and saw her jittery maid of honor, Kuratan.

'She probably never imagine din her wildest dreams that Motoko would be getting married, hell, I didn't even think it was possible.'

His thoughts were cut short and time stopped when the doors at the back of the church sprang to life as they swung open slowly. There she was, tall, white, and stunning. Her dress suited her perfectly, not stepping on her style like most dresses would.

Tight, fitting, exposing, beautiful.

He could easily picture a gun hidden under the white fabric, just waiting for something to go wrong, but what could? It was _their_ day, so it would be perfect, whether the world liked it or not.

She stepped up in front of him, small smile gracing her pink lips. He didn't hear the minister walking them through the ceremony, he was already far to occupied. It was then he realized that if there was ever a time where he wanted his real eyes back, it was right then and there. He tuned in, just in time to hear the 5 words he'd been dreaming to hear for a long, long time.

"You may kiss the bride."

He reached over and grasped the thin veil gently between his fingers and began to lift it up. One last look and her goddess like face before he lowered his head and inched forward. She leaned into him, tilting her head to the side. Just as their lips were about to touch, reality came crashing down. She disappeared from his firm grasp, as if she never existed. The entire scene dropped out into a dark, bland ceiling, she was replaced with a pillow, and his black tux turned back into his boxers and t-shirt. His cybernetic eyes focused in the dark, and he realized what had just happened.

In the darkness on the couch, alone in his living room, that's where he belonged, not in some pristine church, _not _marrying _her_. He found it easily funny, letting out a rueful chuckle.

"Yeah, like _that'll_ ever happen.

He picked up his pillow that he woke up next to and slammed it back down next to the arm of the couch.

"I fucking hate dreams."

'I don't know, Batou, you seemed to have enjoyed it, at least according to your brain waves.'

He jumped at the sudden voice that tore through his silent mind.

'Major.'

'The chief need us to meet him at HQ in 10 minutes, emergency meeting, although I'm not too clear on what about yet.'

'Jeez, he couldn't have made it any shorter notice'

'He could've said 5 minutes if he really wanted to.'

He could practically feel her smirk.

'I'm on my way' He grunted in his return.

He stood up, grabbed his pants and jacket off his computer desk chair, slipped them on, and walked towards his front door. Grabbing his keys off the coffee table cluttered with magazines and empty beer bottles, he was out the door and in his car on the way back to work. He would deal with his soft insanity later. He'll deal with it when he falls back in on his dreams, driving him further and further, into his wildest fantasies.

* * *

_:Another random idea. I know it's not possible for this to happen, so that's exactly why i made it a dream. I have another drabble for today, but it's more realistic, meaningit could actually happen...maybe. It'll be up later today, Istill have to work it out a bit xD_


	6. Misplaced Memory

"_Major, what the hell's goin' on here? You never screwed up like this before! Kuze's not here, and now we just lost one of our own damn rookies…in an ambush by a bunch of armed refugees!"_

"…_I know…sorry,"_

Motoko sprang back to reality once she hit those words. She was in the briefing room, trying to make sense of the whole thing. Batou's words kept continuing to echo through her head, however, making it damn near impossible to concentrate; and ever since she hacked into Kuze's eyes, she'd been feeling miserable…just like he hadsaid she would.

She felt bad, for messing it up for the team.

"I can't believe this," She pounded a fist on the table. Right now she didn't know what to believe.

Kuze was dealing with plutonium transactions over in Etorofu, so what was it that she had seen? And she knew him; she'd seen him before, but where? Her thoughts were interrupted when the door slid open. Batou stepped into the room, and she put her head down slightly.

"You okay?"

No answer.

"Major,"

Still no response.

"Dammit major, I came in here to see if you were holding up, so the least youcould do is acknowledge me!"

"…Sorry,"

He sighed.

"What's up with you lately? You've been completely off balance ever since we started this mission,"

She was silent again.

"Does it have to do with what happened when you hacked Kuze's eyes?"

She looked over at him, her usually cold eyes soft and vulnerable.

He held in the small urge to gasp at howcompletely spentshe looked. She never let down her façade, not even when she faced death face to face, but now…she just looked…innocent and terrified

It kind of scared him.

"Major, what the hell did he do to you?"

"…I have no idea," She answered softly, almost inaudibly.

"Damn," He muttered under his breath.

"Batou," She asked without looking at him, not able to face him.

"What is it?"

"You ever get the feeling that you know someone…but you can't remember where from or how you know them?"

"Like a misplaced memory that got mixed up somewhere?"

"…Yeah, I guess you could put it that way,"

"Well then, yeah, sometimes when I see someone on the street I feel like I met 'em before, but that's pretty much it. Why do you ask?"

"…No reason," She stood up in front of him, once again keeping her face from his view.

He stood up next to her, watching her intently. Something still wasn't right about her.

"I think I'll head home. No use in being here anymore…the missions over…we lost...or at least _I _did,"

She turned to leave, but stopped when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at Batou, a sad look playing on his face.

"Don't worry about it, we forgive you,already.Just…try and get some rest…okay?"

She smiled, a small wistful smile. He brought his hand back down to his side as he watched her walk silently, sadly, out through the door; the guilt in her footsteps, and the regret in her stance.

* * *

Takes place after "Chain Reaction." It was a good episode, but I kind of figured Batou might feel a little bit of remorse for yelling at her like he did, and he's want to check on her. 


	7. Nothing Stays the Same

_Alrighty, I wrote this after I wrote a nice happy drabble. You probably won't have to worry about random burst of giddiness because of the nature of this drabble, but excuse a little OOCness. Hopefully there won't be any, but, you never know. xD On another note, I have this drabble to be set some time after the first drabble I wrote "Electrical Reaction," and that drabble is made to be set after the 2nd gig, so just keep that in min das your reading this._

* * *

**:Nothing Stays the Same:**

It wasn't the first time her thoughts reeled back to that day. Whenever she had a spare moment, she would immediately remember _him_. His words to her while trapped under the rubble repeating over and over.

On this particular night, she lay awake in bed, the irony of it all too much to sleep on. She had been there for him near the beginning of his life, and she was there at the end. It doesn't get much more ironic than that.

"_I never thought it would turn out…like this."_

He wasn't completely a criminal in her eyes. No, he was trying to help the refugees, the people that looked up to him with the utmost admiration. It came at an unhealthy price, one that took his life. But she was beginning to realize now, that in order to help the people he cared for more than anything; some things just had to be given up. By hurting the government, Section 9, her, he had kept his promise to the refugees, and there was nothing wrong with that.

But, he also changed, no longer that innocent little boy lying in the hospital bed, folding origami. He far surpassed that boy now, getting by his fears of becoming a machine. He moved on, a different man from that point on. She changed as well, no longer that open minded girl, encouraging him over the days that passed by slowly after the accident that almost stole away both their lives. She now hid behind a façade, hidden under the beautiful features of the woman she became, prosthetic or not. Now, she only opens up to a given few, on of them gone already. She now understands that nothing stays the same.

He was gone, and that was that.

"_I sometimes wonder, how things would have turned out…if he had survived,"_

She turned her attention to her left, where Batou lay asleep, exhausted from earlier.

"_Would it have ended like this?"_

It would have. What she and Kuze had wasn't love, but a lasting vow of friendship. That being the reason they went to seek comfort in each other on that day. That was another thing of the past now, one more memory to add, one more burden to let her ghost handle, and not let it interfere with her every day life. Maybe what they had was unrequited, one wanting nothing more than a friendship after all these years, one wanting it to blossom into something far more beautiful. Blossom it would, but soon to be crushed by reality. She was the cop, and he the terrorist. Something like that would have never been.

She felt stirring beside her, and then felt a thick arm drape itself across her stomach. She brought a hand up to rest upon it, fingers tracing small lines over the warm surface, all the while fighting back the urge to sigh in confusion. She'd been thinking too much lately, looking too far into the matter. So far that she'd looked right over the answer she's been seeking out. It didn't take her long, however, to realize that she was satisfied. Besides, since when was she one to ponder on what if's? She needed to stop yearning for the things that she loved most, and make more lasting connections.

* * *

_:I rather liked the ending, I can easily imagine that Motoko would mourn over Kuze's death. After knowing him for so long and then all at once losing him, it must have been stressful and upsetting. I guess you could say that this is my way of looking at the person Kuze had become just as it is Motoko's. Kind of a shame he died, but then again, maybe not._


	8. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Ok, so, this idea basically came out of nowhere. Random, OOC? Yes, very. Enjoy it regardless, it's always nice to imagine something like this happening between the two. **

* * *

The idea of a convention never appealed to the members of Section Nine. They only went when forced to, which was always, Aramaki always saying something about them needing the representation. Of course that wasn't necessarily true, how much representation could a Special Military OP force need? In any case, the 7 members of Section Nine were now being involved yet another Convention involving Prime Minister Kayabuki. Whoever said 7 was a lucky number clearly wasn't functioning right, because it was just demoted to the worst number out of the trillions of numbers there are.

Of course the team realized by now that they weren't really the ones who needed to rack up some stamina points, it was Kayabuki who needed to be recognized amongst the people of Japan, especially for begin the first female to take a stand like she did. They knew this, but justified against it, knowing that the Old Man would hear nothing of it, due to his loyalty to the Prime Minister, or maybe it had something to do with his infatuation over the jaded woman. It didn't matter, they were going regardless, so what could they do?

The convention turned out being less than a little washed up, surprisingly, and the music wasn't out dated to the point where they started hearing Frank Sinatra in their sleep at night. The lighting was dimmed to the point of being romantic, much to the distaste of the fastidious team, hiding on the sidelines, somewhat wishing that the shadows would swallow them up whole. They felt like noise in a silent movie, they just plain stuck out.

But, when Batou came over to Motoko like the perfect gentleman, arm outstretched, goofy grin replaced with a serene one, she felt like they might be able to fit it for just this once. Batou figure that if Aramaki could take his chances with Kayabuki, then he could take his with the Major. After all, the Chief was now leading Yoko in a slow dance off in the crowd somewhere now, so maybe his good luck will rub off on him.

"May I have this dance?"

Motoko looked at him, a blank stare. He was waiting for her to shoot him down, making up a lame excuse, something like 'I don't know how to dance,' anything to get her out of it. It surprised him, to say the least, when she put on a satisfied smile, and took his hand and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor. Thankfully, the gods heard them when the music turned to a faster tempo, instead of the slow crap they had on before. It was almost like a Tango, but not quite, more like a watered down version. He'd picked up on how to dance from a television show, damn those days off to hell, and watched the entire thing, memorizing it step for step.

She, on the other hand, allowed herself to let Kurotan drag her to a friend's house to learn how to dance. It turned out coming in handy after all. She sometimes hated when Kurotan was right. He led her gracefully, from her right foot to her left, hand gently resting on her waist, gripping the hand that wasn't on his shoulder firmly in his free hand. She forced down the sudden want for a slow song to come on, and swallowed the urge to rest her head on his shoulder. No, now wasn't the time, here wasn't the place.

He spun her around and she leaned backwards slightly once she stopped with the support of his hand at the small of her back. Dancing like this, was the only way they could touch each other the way they did, their only excuse. After a few more fleeting moments of dancing as one, the song ended. It switched over to a slow song; it was on the old side, but not old enough to be disregarded. A Sarah McLachlan song, the sad one, "Angel," was it called? She debated in her mind, trying to decide whether or not she could handle this. After barely any predicament, she threw caution to the wind, for just this once. It was either risking her feelings being discovered, by her team mates or herself, she was not certain, or standing up against that wall hidden by the shadows by herself. It was clear what she _should_ have done, but right now, she only cared about what she wanted to do, not what would be best.

He pulled her close cautiously, making sure not to make a wrong move now of all times. She slid two arms around his neck and she felt his arms tighten around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder. The world seemed to go in slow motion. Was this a good idea, would this awaken something that should be kept underneath their skin inside of their ghost's? Maybe it was because she had one too many glasses of champagne while standing in the dark wallowing in her childish regrets of the week. Whatever the answer was, she somehow didn't care. She didn't care that they were in public; she didn't care that every person from Section Nine could see them, because deep down, she knew they understood.

As she watched other couples dancing, lovers foreheads touching each other, women nuzzling their husbands necks with their heads. She saw Togusa not too far away, whispering something soothing into his wife's ear. Even Aramaki seemed to be getting his way with Kayabuki, her head resting on his chest as well. The though that she would never have those things caused her the need to shove away the sudden need to cry. She pushed her face further into Batou's shoulder. She the realized that she could have these things; she just wouldn't let herself have it. She didn't understand why, she wanted to, but just couldn't comprehend it. She must've looked so vulnerable then; arms tightly wrapped around his neck, unrelenting, her face hidden in his thick shoulder. She didn't care, not anymore; she'd leave the uncertainty behind this time.

What she didn't know, was that everyone saw them. Aramaki looked up away from the top of Yoko's head, and smiled slightly at the sight of the two. Togusa saw them as well, noting how wistful their movements were. Everything about the two was disheartening, even though they were so close; they were still so far apart. The rest of the team watched from the sidelines, smiling in and almost contemptible manner. They knew that neither of the two wanted pity, but if neither Batou nor the Major would mourn for what they couldn't have, then someone had to do it.

Their short lived visit to their secret place soon ended when the song faded away from their range of hearing. It was replaced by rather up-beat song. Despite the fact that everyone was now dancing around happily at a fast tempo, they still stood their, refusing to let go, not moving, still as statues. She tightened her hold on him slightly, the two of them just standing in the middle of the dance floor. Maybe she was afraid to let go, or maybe, she just wanted to be where she felt safe, for just a little while longer.

Motoko Kusanagi woke up in the middle of the night, tears stinging at the back of her eyelids, fists clenched around the bed sheet. She sighed in between uneven breathing, trying her hardest to jostle away some of the feelings that had suddenly surged through out her body, shaking her to her core. It made her dread the convention that was fast approaching the following evening; had she just foreseen the night that was about to come? She'd have to wait to find out, she supposed. She untangled herself from the bed covers and laid her head back against the pillow. Since when had she gotten so…sentimental? She didn't really have a problem with it. Who would she be to say that she hadn't entirely enjoyed that dream? Deep down, part of her was looking forward to the following night, hoping for a dance with Batou. The other half of her, the rational half, she reasoned, was afraid of the feelings that came along with those 10 minutes of pure bliss.

She smiled ruefully. Ignorance is bliss, and ignorance is one thing she had in that short period of time, and ignorance was going to be with her at that convention. Maybe that way, she can get another taste of that fleeting feeling, the one that made her heart pound out that little bit of adrenaline. Or more simply put, she'd feel that tingling that her ghost enjoyed so much…and that tingling feeling…was love.

**

* * *

o.O Wow…just…wow.**


	9. Big Girls Don't Cry

**What I'm about to try and pull off here is pretty risky if you ask me…let's see if I can do it. I guess you could say it's pre-the first chapter to my drabbles. If that made any sense.**

* * *

She never showed emotion. She never laughed, never cried, she was neutral; always seemingly angry at the world and the people in it. She was intimidating, putting up her barriers, her daily façade. No one ever saw her crumble, not one person. 

But, after Kuze, that all changed. No more anger, no more intimidation, and no more barriers. She just seemed sad all of the time. She hardly ever yelled, which is the opposite of what they'd expected. She just gave them their orders from the chief like a messenger, not like their superior officer. She didn't joke around with them like she was sometimes prone to do after a good day. She no longer led them into missions with the dignity of a solider, but with the frailness of a lost dog.

And it worried them. They were afraid she was going to snap, and lose everything she's lived and worked for, just like that.

It wasn't until one day, 2 months after Kuze was killed, when the last barrier she was so desperately trying to hold up fell.

Batou had knocked on her office door. She didn't answer, but he knew that it didn't matter, that she didn't care anymore, and that if anyone could go in, it was him. When the door slid open, he instantly regretted intruding. She sat at her desk, head in her hands; he could tell he interrupted her trying to rebuild her crumbling walls, in the safety of her own office. He froze in the doorway, the door sliding shut behind him, feeling guilty as hell. He didn't move until her voice sounded, acknowledging him.

"What is it, Batou?"

He sighed, not really wanting to bother her with such a stupid thing. "Paperwork from the chief, they need signing,"

"Put it over here on the desk, I'll get to it then," she hadn't lifted her face from her hands the entire time, and it was starting to worry him.

He obliged and walked over quietly to her desk and placed the papers on the corner. He went to leave, but something told him not to, something told him he couldn't go yet. His ghost told him something was going to happen, something important…something life changing.

Just then, he realized she had picked her head up from her hands and was looking up at him questioningly. He assumed she was angry for gawking and was ready to kick himself out of her office himself to save her the trouble, but she spoke up first.

"If you're gonna stand and stare, you might as well take a seat,"

Why wasn't she angry? Why wasn't she glaring at him with a low growl in her throat? Why did she just ask him to sit down? Right then and there he decided that he wanted the old major back; he wanted the major that had enough stamina to give the gods a run for their money, the major who barked out orders instead of just reciting them like an AI. At least that way, he knew that she was somewhat satisfied, somewhat pleased with herself, not shattered and broken like a piece of glass.

"Major…"

That sad smile again, dammit, he wanted to wipe it clean off of her face, anything to see the knowing, and somewhat mocking smirk again.

But then again, sometimes, he just wished that she would let it all out for once. Bottling everything up, and he meant everything, was starting to slowly drive her right off of sanity's edge. He knew, that she knew, that letting it all go, would make her feel better, but she was far too stubborn to give in like that. To her, crying was like giving up. She was afraid of begin weak, of being vulnerable, but sometimes that's what it took to get your life back in line.

They all tried to cheer her up; they didn't everything they were supposed to do and more. Aramaki gave her some time off to get her thoughts together. But all of that, just seemed to make it worse. They all knew that pitying her wasn't what she needed, wasn't what she wanted. She needed the sense knocked back into her, but they all knew that here was only person who could do that, and he was sitting in front of her right now.

He felt angry inside, angry at himself, at Kuze, at Section Nine, at her. She sat there, fiddling with a pen, trying to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her, but her mind far from signing the papers. He wanted to lash out, tell her to snap out of it, but he couldn't…he just couldn't bring himself to yell in her face. It wasn't the best way. He knew what was, but it was complicated.

"Hey, Major?"

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath, knowing that this might be the best advance to getting her back to normal, or the farthest leap away.

"Is everything ok with you?"

She looked up at his question, stopping her spiraling thoughts.

"What makes you ask?" She answered as if it were nothing.

"You know why," He sighed. Why does she have to be so damn stubborn.

"I don't have a reason not to be alright, so I don't see why-" She was cut off when his hand slammed down on her desk.

"You know you're not helping yourself by hiding everything you're feeling now! Not yourself, not me, not Aramaki, not the team! Maybe if you'd just except that you would be able to get yourself back together! Do you think you're the only one that suffered? Maybe of you wouldn't lock yourself away from the rest of us you could've talked, and lightened your load before you hit rock bottom!"

He expected an argument, a heated on at that, but he got nothing. Nothing. She tilted her head down, hair covering her eyes. He felt muscles tightening in his chest, face softening. She was making him feel guilty, without even realizing it.

"Motoko…" The name he only used when she was upset, or if they were alone after he'd earned her affection at the end of the day.

She looked up, and he was shocked to see tears budding in her eyes, not quite falling yet.

"Batou…" Two tears fell, making his heart sink.

Never in all of these years of working with her, had he seen her shed tears; not once. Not when she was hurt, not when she was sad, never. He never saw it before, and he never wanted to see it again. He watched her as she let it all go. A few more tears trickled down. She was in pain, and he was just standing their watching. And what killed him the most, were her small grin and her blank stare. Even when in tears, she never broke the power that came along being in the same room with her. Her eyes betrayed her though, telling the story being her life, a very depressing story.

She cried, she didn't sob, she didn't whimper, she just let the tears fall silently as he watched her break apart. It took everything she was to get herself to cry, and it took more than what she could muster to do it in front of him.

He finally couldn't take just standing there and watching her. He couldn't just stand and watch her shed the tears she never dared to cry before. And he couldn't just stand and watch as her fist clenched angrily in front of her, livid for giving up.

He slowly reached over, deciding that this was one of those times where he could comfort her without question. He put his hand over one of her clenched ones, and it immediately relaxed at his touch. Her head that had tilted down towards the desk, now lifted up to meet his eyes. He cautiously used his free hand to wipe away the liquid spilling from her fiery eyes. He held his hand there for a little longer than necessary and she that moment to react. She unclenched her other fist and raised her arm to lay her hand over top of his. They stayed like that for a few minutes just staring, waiting for her tears to stop falling.

And they did. They stopped dropping from her eyes and pooling on her desk, and he eventually released his hold on her. Her eyes said 'thank you,' and his said 'no problem.'

He left her to finish her work, deciding that his business was finished for now, and that there was a better place and time to discuss it any further.

Major Motoko Kusanagi barked her first order in weeks the next morning, and adorned her first smirk in months. It was then, he felt, he had completed his duty as her subordinate, and was ready for the next step…as was she.

**

* * *

Well…I guess an OOC alert is in order…although it's a little late. Yeah well, this idea's been bothering me, and besides, a little OOCness never killed anyone…right? **


	10. Japanese Whiskey

**Ok, I realized that I just strolled out on a limb here these past couple of days. I've been taking some risks with these two complicated characters…and well…as of right now, I'm pushing my luck, but, hey…I'm the fanficiton writer here and we can do what we want. It's not like I'm not even trying, I really do try my hardest to take these OOC moments and make them as in character as possible. So, just letting you guys know that yes, I know their OOC, I understand that…but, quite frankly, I enjoy writing these moments, so bear with me here. **

**This story is continuing off of "Sign Of Affection" A.K.A Motoko gets drunk at Batou's and passes put on his couch. If you can't remember what I'm talking about…its chapter 4, so if you need a re-cap, then there it is for 'ya. XD Long live the OOC ness...dammit. I'll snap out of it...hopefully sooner than later...**

* * *

She woke up that morning, head pounding, and mind wondering what was going on. When her eyes focused, she realized that she wasn't in her bed, her room, or her house. And she certainly wasn't alone. Her head was in the crook of someone's neck. Nestled warmly their, and it felt good too; that is, until she realized who's neck it was. When her senses came back to her they were screaming. She was sleeping next to Batou, in his bed, in his room, and in _his_ house.

She quickly bolted up right, mind racing, heart pounding. She looked down at herself, and almost sighed in relief to see that her clothes were still on. Nothing had happened. Then, just as easily as it had left her, a thought came back. She remembered drinking with him last night, after turning off their alcohol processing. She fell asleep on his couch. She couldn't remember anything after that, until later on that night, when she felt strong arms pick her up off the couch, and then minutes later, felt soft covers underneath her.

She didn't know why he decided not to leave her out there. Maybe he didn't want to leave her out by herself, and when she woke up, she would've been alone and eve more confused, or maybe it was the fact that she fell asleep in an awkward position, and didn't want her to be crabby the next morning. She looked down at him, she knew that he was asleep still, even with his optics, she could tell by now when he was awake or asleep.

It wouldn't be the first time they slept in the same bed together. On those run of the mill trips to the many cities around them searching for recruits or undercover, they'd end up rooming together, and sharing the one bed that came in some of the hotels. When you're spying, you can't always get the nice suites, although it would've been nice if they did. Things like that draw the attention that they don't want. She could remember sometimes waking up in the middle of the night, finding that she had shifted in her sleep and rolled dangerously close to him. She'd usually just brush it off, too tired to care anyway.

She then noticed Batou stirring, starting to wake up. He lifted himself up slowly, grumbling all the way.

"What the hell?" he then saw her sitting their.

"Major?" He questioned, not remembering right away? He froze in his place, searching his thoughts.

"You forgot too, huh?" She asked calmly.

She saw his face light up in recollection. "That's right…you fell asleep…"

She couldn't put a finger on it, but she somehow felt…disappointed that the night had ended, and found herself somewhat wishing that she would've been conscious to experience it. But, it could've been her ghost talking again, or the alcohol still stuck in her system. She head him sigh.

"Sorry, Major…"

She stood from the bed and looked out the open window. She smirked.

"Don't worry about it," She stretched her arms out behind her back and rolled her head around as if to pop it, even though it didn't make a difference, her bones couldn't pop, there weren't any.

He smiled to himself, glad that she wasn't upset about his boldness last night, or maybe she was letting him off easy because they were both drunk. Whatever the case, he was still glad. She made her way out of the bedroom, to give him his privacy while he changed, and sauntered into the living room. She sat herself down on a bar stool, and noticed the bottle sitting on the red wood. They never did put it away. She picked it up and read the label.

_Suntory Pure Malt_

_Japanese Whiskey_

_100 proof_

_50 percent alcohol_

She grinned slyly. That would explain their compatibility last night; they drank half the damn bottle. She got up and placed the bottle back in the empty space for it on the shelf. She turned her head when she heard his door open and close behind him. She also gave him a glare when he let out a laugh.

"Maybe you should go home before you go into work; the guys will assume that you were out on some 'personal business,' last night," He was grinning from ear to ear.

Her hair was all ruffled, and her clothes were wrinkled too. Their would be questions that she would _not_ want to answer if she even so much as considered going into work looking like that; which she didn't plan on doing. She soon saw the humor of it all and shrugged her shoulders with a small smile.

Batou picked something up off of the bar counter and tossed them at Motoko. She caught them with elegance and looked down at the keys to his car.

"Take 'em, I'll use the other car,"

A quirk of her lips that wouldn't have passed as a smile for anyone else, and she was heading for the door. She paused with the door hanging open, and without turning, she spoke.

"See you later, Batou,"

He watched her shut the door and then went to grab his other set of keys, smiling all the same.

On the other side of the door, Motoko stopped for a second. She tipped her head back to glare at the bright sun.

"What the hell…"

She couldn't deny that it bothered her, what had happened, but there was another part of her denying that she was even fazed, because she knew that the part of her that had enjoyed it, was much larger than the part that disagreed.

**

* * *

I thought that this worked out better than I decided it would. The Major didn't talk too much, and Batou's a hell of a lot easier to write than her…so, I guess it evened out. But, it really doesn't matter what I think…it's about what you all think. By the way, don't count on these fast updates all of the time…I'm just on a roll this week…Booya! Oh, and it's almost summer vacation, so there will be a lot of time there to update. See ya later high school…for 3 months anyway…meh. Yeah well, such is life xD**


	11. Home Sick

**Ah, the ever so original "What if?" I thought of this last night while trying to sleep. I never really though about it this way…but…somewhere in my head, I've always wondered what it would've been like if it went this way. Just forget that she ever switched bodies in Episode 25. This is crazy I know, but in this drabble, she's in her original body…get it?**

* * *

He saw the light at the back of her head, the one warning him that she was the target in someone's eye right now. He barely had time to react, gasping he yelled out to her.

"MOTOKO!"

She turned her head slightly to the side to look at him, didn't she get it? Her expression was somewhat stunned, surprised, but yet, she still didn't move. What was she thinking? He saw her began to lips something to him. It looked like she was reciting numbers…counting down?

"Three…" He saw her mouth.

He took off up the stairs after her.

"Two…"

He jumped up the stairs by threes, only a few more, he was almost there.

"One…" He pushed off of the metal and tackled her to the stairs.

As soon as they hit cold, hard metal, he saw a bullet whiz by them, putting a hole into the side of the stairs.

"GO!" He picked her up and shoved her through the door to the plane. He reached out and grabbed the handle and slammed it shut. He turned towards the cockpit.

"We're leaving now, let's go!"

The planes engines whirred into life and Batou moved over to the window. He could see the JMSDF Special Forces Units storming the place. The filthy bastards. He turned to Motoko, she was standing quietly by a window near him, watching down below as the plane began to maneuver on the run way. It didn't look like the SFU was going to try anything brash at this point; the plane was already gaining too much speed anyway. The assholes gave up too easily.

He then noticed a bruise forming under her left eye. She must've hit it when he knocked her on the ground. He approached her carefully, and she turned her attention towards him when he got close enough. He reached up cautiously to brush a finger along the ugly black mark beneath her burgundy eye. She leaned into it slightly, savoring the feeling of his cool fingers on her face.

"So…" He started softly. "Where do we go now?"

"Anywhere," She answered simply. "I doesn't really matter to me where exactly," she shifted away from him and sat down, he following her example.

"Come on, I know you have somewhere in mind," He questioned her further.

She was silent, as if she was thinking about what she wanted to say; a forbidden story.

"I guess…that I've become…attached…to this place,"

He listened intently, knowing that her opening up like this was rare…very rare. She turned her head to look up at him.

"I guess, I'm just a little homesick…is all," She was smiling as she said this, a small almost regretful smile.

He laughed subtly and smiled at her. "Yeah, I know what you mean," He gently patted her knee, then pulled his hand back.

"I know what you mean," He repeated softly.

**

* * *

Hmmm, I'm not so sure about this one. I didn't really see the need to bother with where they were going…it doesn't really matter anyway.I'm just glad that they didn't so this in the series, even though they came dangerously close to it. What would Section 9 be without the major and Batou? You got me…anyway…tell me your thoughts.**


	12. Never Mix Work With Pleasure

**Hehehe.**

* * *

Togusa knew that the two had received the message by the way the color in Batou's face drained completely, to a pale sheet colored white, and the way the Major stopped breathing for a good 5 seconds, but made sure it was not obvious. Sure the two of them worked together all the time, and they didn't have a problem with it, not in the least…but when it was something like _this_, it just wouldn't work.

"You mean to tell me, that the Chief wants me and the Major undercover as a couple at a Sex Convention!" Batou yelled. He usually wouldn't have a problem with being under cover as her date, but to a Sex Convention? That was just plain messed up.

The Major, on the other hand, was dead silent. Not saying a single word since Aramaki relayed the message. She wasn't mad because she was stuck with Batou, because if there was anyone from the team that she wanted to do this with, it was him. But the nature of the situation was…off, to say the least. Still, the Chief was going to hear from her after this was done.

'_A drug deal is suspected to be going down in this location' _The Chief sent them a visual of the place the convention was to be taking place at._ 'You two have been added onto the recipient list, and once it's confirmed that the deal is taking place, take them out. You two will be picked up and escorted to the "Seventh and Vine" at 8:00 P.M. tonight from Section Nine Headquarters, understood?'_

'_Roger that,' _the two answered lowly through the cyber com.

The Major took a look at her watch. 5:37. That left her with two hours to go home, shower, and find herself an outfit. That was more than enough time. She stood up from her position of leaning on the wall and, without a word, made her exit from the room. Once she was gone, everyone shuffled their feet, and Batou spoke up.

"What the fuck,"

That night, Motoko showed back up after taking her good old time at home. Due to the nature of this mission, she went to the back of her closet for the ultimate Sex Convention outfit. It was kinky, it was revealing, it was by all means the best eye candy any guy could ask for…and oh god, she was going to give Aramaki a nose bleed…or put him into cardiac arrest. If this wasn't a Sex Convention…she'd be fired.

She parked her can and walked into the briefing room bring acknowledged like she was every day, despite her attire. There she was in a long sleeved shirt, the fabric that should be covering her mid drift was hardly doing its job, for it stopped after it made it half way down her breasts. Tiny black boy shorts adorned the bottom half of her, pants were unheard of at these types of things, and of course, a black pair of Dunham boots, going along quite well with the rest of the outfit. .

"Now that's even better than the Sex Doll Convention outfit," Pazu spoke up, drifting out of his quiet demeanor for that one simple sentence. "That was depressing,"

The Major smirked at that and smoothly glided across the room leaning on the arm of one of the couches. They all waited in silence until the door opened again. They expected to see Aramaki, but it was just Batou. He walked in, khaki pants and a muscle shirt on; it was a surprisingly good look for him.

He took a glance at the Major expecting nothing more than what she had on. Still, he let himself slip a little.

'_Whoa,' _

'_Watch it,'_ He heard her reply acidly over their com link. He allowed himself a small smirk of amusement.

Before anyone could say anything more, Aramaki slipped into the room. He walked in quietly and stood in front of them. He looked over to Batou, and then the major. She could've sworn she saw a smirk on those lips of his.

"It's good to see you know how to blend in with the crowd, Major,"

She narrowed her eyes at him slightly, but didn't say a word. He was still getting that lecture at the end of this mission, you know, the one that says, 'Did you get your kicks watching me prance around town in my underwear?' She didn't care about dressing down for the night, because she did it anyway, but because Aramaki got to monitor everything with the rest of the team…that changed the situation slightly.

"Okay people, this is the situation," He brought up a visual on the screen behind him. "We have 5 recipients, not including the Major and Batou. Two females and three males are in on this. There are more than likely armed and know a thing or two about physical combat. At approximately 11:35 P.M tonight, the transaction will begin. The Major and Batou will meet them right here," He pointed to a back room at the club on the screen.

"Once the deal is initiated, you two will prepare to receive the goods, and at the last minute, turn the tables and arrest the bastards. The rest of you will be on surveillance in the Tilt Rotor. If things start to get eccentric, you'll move in and storm the place,"

"A little brash, don't you think, Chief?" The Major questioned.

"Yes, it is, but to needs to be done as quickly as possible, so that doesn't leave us with many options,"

She shrugged her shoulders. "You're the boss,"

"Alright, Major, Batou, you're rides waiting outside, everyone else, get ready to take off and head over to the convention,"

"Roger," Came his simultaneous reply.

Everyone got up and shuffled over to the door. Batou paused in front of it, holding out an arm.

"Ladies first," He smirked, watching the Major walk by, throwing him a glare on her way out.

The wiped the smirk off of his face. Why was she so sore, it wasn't _that_ bad; well…maybe it was.

"Good luck, guy," Togusa laughed as he slid by him through the door.

"Have fun," Ishikawa clapped a hand on his shoulder on his way out.

Pazu and Borma just smirked at him on their way put, and Saito shook his head in amusement. Batou wanted so bad to turn around and explode right on front of the chief, but decided against it, the Major would kill him if he made them late. He sulked out of the room and towards the parking garage.

The car ride wasn't as sour as he thought it'd be. Her mood seemed to improve a little. She was probably accepting that there wasn't shit they could do about it, so why bother getting pissed off? They arrived right on time, stepping gout of the car and onto the path in front of the night club. What a perfect place to hold a sex convention. Batou was just afraid of what was on the other side of the doors. He looked around at the other people getting out of their cars and walking up the path. The last thing they wanted to do was attract attention. He needed to learn quickly and blend in with the crowd. He looked at the couples and realized that they were all touching each other in some way, not one of them standing separated like they were.

In a quick motion, he draped an arm around her shoulders, leading her over to the doors. If they were going to do their jobs, they might as well do them right. He didn't get the subtle 'Watch what you touch,' glare he was expecting, however, he got nothing at all. He smiled inwardly, starting to think that he might enjoy this mission, but he would never admit it. Once inside, they were met with the sight they were expecting. Sex, sex and more sex. It _was_ a Sex Convention after all, so no big surprise there. Not everyone was participating in that act though. Some were dancing; some lounging around, but there was that constant physical interaction everywhere they looked. Which means…they'd have to do the same…the entire time. But was that a problem? Something told him it wouldn't be.

'_You remember the saying 'Don't mix work with pleasure?'_ He asked over their private comm link.

'_Yes,' _

'_Well, I guess this doesn't follow along those lines, does it?' _

She smirked in response.

He pulled her in the direction of the bar, both of them silently agreeing with each other that a drink is in their best interest. They sat down, ordering a round of shots. It's not like they would affect their performance, so why not go for the straight stuff? The bar stools were built close together, probably for easier access for the couples. They both sat sideways, one of her legs in between his, and one of his legs in between hers. Why wasn't blending in as hard as it should be? They were sitting in silence, not yet gathering enough arrogance to initiate in a conversation that would be appropriate in this atmosphere. Silence was comforting to the two anyway, not awkward like it should be. They were both interrupted by the Chiefs voice in their heads. Now what?

'_Major, I just received some vital information on this case,'_

'_What is it?'_

'_There's a possibility that the location of the deal has been changed,'_

'_Did they figure us out?'_ She took a quick glance in Batou's direction.

'_It's very unlikely. It was probably just a precaution, maybe they thought the cops were on them,'_

'_So, what now?'_

'_I want you to hack into one of their private comm links from the computers at the club. Find out what's going on,'_

'_You got it,'_

She looked over to Batou and nodded. They stood up, and he replaced his arm around her shoulders. They walked towards one of the back hallways, with a sign over the top saying _Personnel only_. They walked through a crowd of lesbian couples. Disregarding the stares coming her way, Motoko slipped and arm around Batou's waist, causing one of the girl to moan in displeasure. She could've laughed at the way she teased the girl, but decided it wouldn't feel right.

Once in the back hallway, they separate from each other.

'_Ishikawa, run a scan and send me a visual of where the main computer is hooked up at,'_

'_Hold on, it'll just be a second…got it,'_ he sent the visual and it was blinking red, indicating that the room they were looking for was there.

The two moved forward and waited on either side of the door. Motoko looked over at Batou and drew her gun. He did the same and waited patiently until she gave the word. She held out three fingers, then down to two, and finally one. He kicked the door open and pointed his gun inside. Motoko ran past im and looked around the room quickly, gun poised. There was no one there. She replaced her gun, hidden in her boot. She walked over to one of the computers and clicked around. Before she could take a dive, however, they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She looked around frantically, trying to find something that could save their sorry asses. She spotted a desk up against the wall, and looked over to Batou. She heard the footsteps approaching quickly, louder in their shorter distance.

She darted across the room and grabbed Batou. She pinned him on top of the desk and quickly crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. In one last attempt to save this mission, she pushed her lips against his, engaging them in a fake, heated make out session. If his eyes could've widened in utter shock, they would have, but he remembered the task at hand and placed his hands at her waist. The footsteps stopped in the doorway as the person looked in. He saw the two of them and was about to protest and tell them that they weren't allowed in there, but a few lady friends of his sounded at the end of the hallway. He waved the two off and decided that they couldn't do any harm, and went to tend to the feisty women. Once they were sure he was gone, Motoko pulled herself up into a sitting position. Batou stayed down on the desk, not exactly sure what had just happened. She looked back at him apologetically.

"Sorry about that,"

He sat up slowly, looking at her carefully. "Don't worry about it, how else were we supposed to convince the guy we're just some random sex addicts who were looking for some action?" he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, out of force of habit.

"Hm," She shrugged her shoulders and hopped off the desk. She had a job to do, and she wouldn't let herself get distracted.

She went over to the computer and made no hesitation in jacking in. Just before she went in, she turned to Batou. "If anyone else comes, get the hell outta here,"

"Over my dead body," He leered.

She could've yelled at him, but she knew that's just how he was, and nothing would change his mind once it's made up. She hooked herself up and began the dive.

Five minutes later she emerged with the information that she was there to gather.

"Well?" Batou asked from his sitting position on the edge of the desk.

She shook her head. "Nothing, the locations the same and everything,"

'_Chief,' _

'_What is it Major?'_

'_What made you think that the location changed?'_

'_We got a message from the holders saying that their were complications, and to keep an eye out on the whereabouts of the deal,' _

The Major frowned. _'I think they know, Chief, these kinds of people aren't dense,' _

'_Hm, I know that, but we don't have much of a choice here. Try and find them and use any measures necessary to take care of them. Just don't hurt any civilians,' _

'_Understood,'_

"Batou, we're going in," She pulled her hand gun out from her boot, and Batou drew his as well.

They casually walked out into the hallway and walked out into the open.

'_Ishikawa, send me the most recent images of our perps,' _

'_Coming right up,'_

There were five pictures; one of a bald man with a tattoo of a snake where his hair should be. A woman with dashing red hair, cut to shoulder length and in layers. The third was of a man with shaggy brown hair, and a beard with dread locks. The fourth was of a blonde with a scar running across his face. The fourth was of a woman with purple hair like the Major herself, but longer.

"Well, they look suspicious enough,"

"Major, I see them!" Batou spotted them at the back of the club, in a circle, commencing the deal.

Batou wanted to go charging in, but Motoko outstretched an arm to stop him.

"Hold on, I have an idea," She stuffed her gun back into her boot.

Batou followed along, confused, but not doubting her motives. She ruffled up her hair and rumpled her outfit. She reached up behind Batou's head and pulled out the hair tie holding his hair up. She put it around her wrist absentmindedly. She messed up his hair and then gestured for him to wrap his arm around her shoulder again. She walked over briskly to the group with Batou right next to her and made herself known. They all looked up from what they were doing.

"Sorry we're late; we were a little…busy,"

"Hey, no problem," The red head answered, smirk on her red lips, obviously recognizing the two of them from the profiles the Chief had sent them.

"Alright, let's get this finished before the cops get on our tails," The bald one began and wrapped and arm around the purple haired woman, much in the same way Batou and Motoko were standing.

The bald man, seemingly the leader, picked up a suit case sitting next to him. He eyed them all up, looking around carefully.

"Once you all get outta here, split the goods between ya's. Oh, and _don't_ get caught, cuz this is 'comin straight back to me if you all get nailed by the police,"

They all nodded their understanding. The man looked straight to Motoko.

"Hey doll face, you look like you know what you're 'doin. You take this to the back ally with the rest and split it," He slowly started to surrender the suit case.

'_Get ready,' _Motoko spoke over the comm.

Batou placed a hand over his gun. The Major reached her hand out to grasp the silver metal handle. Just when her fingers brushed along the smooth surface, Batou grabbed his gun and pulled it out slightly. When she had the suit case firmly grasped in her hand, He pulled his gun out. The Major dropped down and grabbed her gun out of her boot and held it up alongside Batou's.

"Cops!" The bald man yelled and tried to dart away, but the Major grabbed is arm and twisted it around popping it out. The man was only human, after all.

Batou nailed the man with dreads to the table, causing its occupants to scream and run off. Just then the doors to the club busted open, and the rest of their team came in. Ishikawa ran over to the Major.

"Ishikawa, secure this man, I'm going after the others,"

"Sure thing," Ishikawa took her place and cuffed the bastard.

Motoko ran off after the other man. Batou had Togusa come over and cuff the guy he had and ran off after her. The Major followed the brunette down the same corridor she had just come up. He was going for the computer room. She followed him in, and when she got there, he had a gun to his head, laughing manically. It happened so suddenly, that she had barely any time to react. He pulled the trigger, and fell down, completely lifeless. She didn't waist any time in turning around to go and get the two women.

She ran out and back on to the dance floor, she noticed that everyone was in a mad panic, running and screaming. She looked through the crowd and saw her team dealing with the two men and securing the suit case. She saw Batou near the stage, one of the women on her stomach with her arms behind her back, his knee keeping them from moving, with his gun to her head, she was struggling around, trying to kick him off, but that was an obvious waste of time. Didn't these people care if they died?

"Major, the other one's back stage!" He was referring to the one with purple hair.

She was immediately bolting back stage to arrest the other woman and get this damn case over with. She could hear Batou's 'prisoner' writhing in the back ground.

"Get off of me you pig!"

She ignored her complaining and walked back behind the curtain, and it was pitch black. She found the light switch, but the power seemed to be cut. Either this girl was lucky, or she knew what she was doing. She cautiously walked further into the dark void, gun ready to fire in the blink of an eye. She switched over to night vision, glancing all around and about. Before she could eve hear the footsteps, someone jumped onto her back and wrapped their arms around her neck. She almost dropped her gun out of surprise, but just barely held onto it. The woman on her back was persistent, and she pulled Motoko back into a table, causing its contents to spill to the floor and shatter. Batou heard it from the other side, and then became worried. The Major wasn't taken out easily, and he hoped that she wasn't the one losing.

Motoko tried to pry the woman off of her, starting to choke from the lack of oxygen. She backed the purple haired woman into the wall forcefully, but she held on too tightly. She was cybernetic, Motoko figured out, and probably turned off her sense receptors, so she couldn't feel a damn thing. She started to kick her legs around a bit, hoping she'd be able to kick her legs or something. She then spotted the part in the curtains she came in and tried to walk towards it. She was running out of time and air in her lungs, so she had to do it quickly. Her legs tried to give out, but she kept walking, the woman had no idea what she was trying to do…perfect. Once she was there, she turned around and shoved the woman out so Batou could see her.

Batou knew something was up, and when he realized what was going on, he raised his free hand and his gun up to aim at the woman. Since the woman was on Motoko's back, she was up higher, so he didn't have to worry about hitting the Major. Batou moved quickly so the woman wouldn't figure out what was going on. He aimed carefully, and pulled the trigger. The woman slid off of Motoko's back, but Motoko fell with her to the ground.

"Major!" Batou yelled over to Saito to watch the girl, and as soon as the sniper took his place, Batou darted up on the stage.

He pushed the woman off of her and knelt down. Motoko picked herself up slowly.

"I'm alright, her dead weight just pulled me down with her," She slowly stood, Batou spotting her with a hand outstretched behind her.

They both looked out over the crowd, everyone was calming down and being evacuated. Her team took the 3 remaining members out in cuffs and led them straight to interrogation. The suitcase, filled with Cocaine, was handed over to the regular police, who had by now, found there way down there after the commotion had started. They were finished, the mission was finally over.

In the car ride home, Batou and Motoko sat silently, minds finally catching up with them. Things had gone so fast, there was no time to think about what they had to do in order to make this work. Batou looked over at her, and looked down almost in shame.

"Major…I'm-" She cut him off.

"It was the only way; don't let it bother you,"

He looked away, out the window. She looked over to him, and in a reassuring gesture, patted his arm.

After a few silent minutes of staring at the people filled streets, he looked back at her, watching her eyes follow the mass of people walking by for a moment before speaking.

"So, I guess this is why they say "Don't mix work with pleasure," he chuckled at that realization.

She couldn't help but let out a small laugh herself. "I guess so, Batou…I guess so,"

**

* * *

Sorry it was so long, but it just kept going and going and GOING. But, regardless, I hope you enjoyed…I thought it was fun. You tell me.**


	13. Have it All

**Well, this is something that a few people have done already, but I wanted to have my own go at it…we'll see how it goes xD**

* * *

He had seriously thought he'd never see her again after escaping from Section Nine the night before. He watched her run off, thinking that it would be the last of her he'd see. He also wasn't expecting her to be controlling the android that he met up with after the Tachikomas were destroyed. He thought it _was_ her. She did say that she might not be the same the next time they met, if there was a next time.

These were the thoughts running through Batou's head as he started out at what used to be Section Nine through the cool glass windows in her new safe house. She'd stalked off somewhere, and he held his ground in front of the windows, not budging an inch since she'd left. He was so engrossed by his thoughts, that he didn't notice her stern voice next to him. He didn't pull out of his thoughts until he felt a soft hand on his forearm. He turned his head in surprise.

"Batou," It was Motoko. "You alright?"

He nodded his head. She looked at im funny, like she didn't believe him, but she soon dismissed it.

"So, what's up?" He spoke after a few moments of listening to the helicopters whirring outside. They seemed to have given up on that location, so they hadn't had to worry about running from the window.

"Nothing really, but…" She looked up at him slightly. "You should probably get some sleep," She paused, adding something on as an after thought. "Sorry that there's only one bed, I wasn't expecting to be sharing my safe house with anyone,"

He smirked. "Wouldn't be the first time we've shared the same bed," He looked over and saw her lips quirk up in a small smile.

Slowly, she turned and started to head back to the bed room. With one last look out at Section Nine, he was right behind her.

Sleep didn't come easily for the two that night, their minds reeling further back than they ever had. He was restless, shifting positions every few minutes. Not having an arm made sleeping harder than he fathomed. After about a half hour, he ended up on his back, right where he started. Another half hour ticked by, sleep still ignoring the two. Motoko sifted and flipped over onto her other side, and out of habit, her arm flopped off to the side and instead of meeting an empty bed, it met a warm bandaged chest.

Neither of them moved away, they just stayed like that. He face was only inches from his neck; he could feel her hot breaths on his skin. He figured she would've moved her arm and mumbled a small apology by now, but she didn't. Maybe she didn't mind it…or maybe she wanted it. He could've sworn he felt her body move closer, like she was straining to feel the warmth of his body against hers, but it was probably just him; the lack of having an arm somehow causing his brain to get all funny.

Despite the unusual situation, he felt comfortable with her intruding warmth so close, but it felt…strange and out of place for some reason...foreign.

"Motoko?" He asked gently, not sure what to make of it all.

"What is it?" She spoke softly, her speech slurred by sleep.

Instead of speaking, he sighed and placed his hand over hers. Maybe it was because ehe had nothing to say, or maybe his words were all in his actions. She opened her eyes, looking up at their hands. She felt like their should be more chemistry, but it was probably her ghost that thought on it more than her. She saw his hand twitch once, like it wanted to feel more of this occurrence, more of _her_. She understood, she knew how he felt, she could easily comprehend his thoughts…she knew.

That was probably why she allowed this to happen, and she didn't mind it; not at all. She knew when the desire to hold her overcame him when he moved his arm, and in one swift motion, wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her closer, his fingers dancing through her hair in a soothing manner. She soon felt her head rest on his chest, and she could feel his artificial heart beating strongly underneath the thick surface.

"You know…that we can't do this, Batou," She spoke quietly, reflectively.

"…I know…but, for just this once…can we pretend that we can have it all?"

She was silent for a moment, contemplating her response.

"No…"

His heart skipped a beat.

"We already did pretend,"

He looked down at her.

"There's nothing holding us down anymore…"

He tightened his hold slightly.

"Now…we _can_ have it all…"

She looked up at him, red eyes softening. He smiled down at her, and in one daring motion he pressed his lips softly to the top of her head. There was nothing stopping him now, he wouldn't hide those feelings anymore. She was opening up to him at last, so the least he could do was return the favor.

Yes, they could finally have it all.

**

* * *

:sniff: It's so sad they they never _could _have it all…I wasn't expecting them to seal the deal in the 2nd gig. And, from what I've gathered, they won't be doing _any_ of that inGitS:Solid State Society. man…I hate reality…anyway, tell me if that was too crazy or what.**


	14. Love is Hard to Find

**I had another idea, but I decided that I liked this one better. Sorry I havn't been as busy as far as updating goes, but, it's finals week, I'm sure most of you understand. Today was my last of all that shit though, so expect a lot more updates with the summer practicallyhere now xD**

* * *

There was something about the way he made love to her that was different from the rest of the men she'd slept with. Maybe it was the way he stared at her face from the moment they start to the second they finish, instead of her chest and the rest of her tones body. Or maybe it was how gentle he was, not hasty and lusty like the rest of them. Whatever it was, she knew that she'd been looking for it. She wouldn't say that she hadn't enjoyed all of those drunk one night stands; it was just a change, a good change. 

He never jumped into things, and he always let her stay in control, always matched her pace. He never went where she didn't want to go, or made her feel uncomfortable. He kissed her gently, held her as if she were a piece of glass.

On this particular night, Motoko let her imagination wander, and she pulled a few thoughts out of the dark depths of her cybernetic mind. She knew she shouldn't think, especially now of all times, because this was something that might never come again…once in a life time. She never knew she could enjoy being with him this much, never expected. She found that there wasn't one thing she was unhappy with, when she could usually pick out a man's flaws with just one look at him.

She found nothing wrong with the way he turned her around after she tugged him into her bedroom, and pushed her against the door and intensified their exchange. She didn't have a problem with the way he ran his leg up in between hers, causing her to softly sigh into his mouth, something that is near impossible to achieve with her. She didn't have a problem with the way he gently pulled her over to her bed and laid down, pulling her on top of him, so that she could be in control. She didn't have a problem with the way she straddled his hips and ran her hands through his hair.

She took pleasure in the way he allowed her to pull the hair tie out of his hair, letting it fall loosely around his face. She liked the way his touch made her back arch up against his body. She savored the feeling of his hands gently caressing the sensitive skin of her breasts. She didn't object to him nipping at her ear during the climax of their exchange, or openly moaning his name into his ear, her voice a soft cry. And she didn't care that they might have made the biggest mistake of their lives. For just this once, she let everything go, and concentrated on what they both wanted.

When it all came to an end, they lay side by side, his hand running gently through her purple locks, almost as if he was trying to lull her to sleep. No words were spoken since they entered the bedroom, except for the two of them softly whispering each others names throughout the night. She felt her eyes grow heavy after a while, shifting her head slightly closer to him, so that her head was in the crook of his arm. She wrapped his arm around her shoulders gently, slowly, in case she was to object, but she didn't. She smiled slightly to herself, realizing something. If this were a mistake, she was glad she made it. She knew that love was hard to find, and that if she found it in her misstep, then she was pretty damn lucky…and she could live with that.

**

* * *

Well, that' as happily ever after as their gonna get ;) I can just see Batou being gentle with her, letting her have control of the situation. It' just something he would do. And I know that some of you will be like… "All the other men she slept with?" I know that theirs that whole issue with her being bisexual, but that was never proven up front in the series, just in the manga. So I just pretended that little issue wasn't there, so I hope you guys can do the same :P **


	15. Of Gun Control and Critics

**No Motoko x Batou this time. This idea hit me and won't leave me alone. So I might as well set it free.**

* * *

Whenever she saw the sharpshooter, he looked like an ordinary person, living out a fairly ordinary life. But when she saw the black eye patch, she knew that his life was far from ordinary, and she was one of the causes. She hadn't given it a second thought when they were staring each other down in the old hospital on that later hot summer afternoon. She had simply pulled the trigger, and then game over, she had him.

But now that she's had time to think about it, and now that she was his team mate and friend, she started to feel a twinge of guilt since then. It had been 10 years since that day, and just now she was starting to feel remorse. Did that make her a terrible person? She kind of thought so, but Saito didn't seem to think on that thought very much. He forgave her without really telling her. He'd never made an issue out of it, and they silently vowed to never speak of it again to each other. She sometimes wondered if he ever blamed her for it. Perhaps he was grateful to her.

She saved him from that hellish life of sniping to stay alive. He might even be dead by now if she hadn't recruited him that day. Could've been shot down or taken hostage, anything could've happened really. The possibilities are endless. She had him owned from the beginning of the fight. Fooling him into thinking the proper software for the gun wasn't downloaded, making him act on his instincts and ended up taking his eye. It was a dirty trick, but that was how they all worked.

Eve so, he didn't criticize her or get angry, he just surrendered and went along side her, and has been there ever since. Now he's one of the vital pillars keeping Section Nine on its feet. His sniping skills are that of a god's, one could say, and all because of that eye. He was good from the start, but even better with that one little enhancement. She didn't know it but he secretly thanked her for that. And he didn't know that she was secretly sorry for doing it.

Maybe if they would've decided to sit down and talk about it, they would've leveled everything out. Then he would know that she was sorry and she would know that he was grateful. But maybe it was better that way. It gave Saito something to wonder about from time to time, and it made her feel more human, to have regret lingering around. That was just how they were.

**

* * *

You have to admit, you must think that the poor woman feels some remorse towards shooting the guys eye out; especially since they're working together now. At least that's what I think. But I'm not here to think, I'm here to write…so it's up to you guys to decide.**


	16. Lithium Flower

**You have no idea how much thought I put into this one. So much it hurt, and it isn't even a page long! **

* * *

Her scent was captivating. It wasn't strong like most women's', but faint, hardly there. He always wondered what it reminded him of. It wasn't all sugary or sweet, but it was dark, sad, and held a gloomy air to it. Like a rainy day. It reminded him of the lithium they put in the two-stage light gas guns that they rarely ever use. And a flower. He couldn't decide on which flower, mainly because he didn't have a very keen sense when it came that kind of stuff, and now that he thinks about it, neither did she. So he settled on a simple explanation, she did smell like a flower, a lithium flower.

He never told her, he figured that she would think it was a waste of time to ponder on such inferior thoughts. He agreed, but when he smelt that scent, he couldn't help but think about it. It intoxicated his cybernetic mind, and he thought that impossible, long ago losing his ability to get drunk off of alcohol or lustful intentions. But she changed that in an artificial heartbeat. She could make his heart stop dead in its tracks, and send his mind whirring when she just simply walked beside him. She was the only woman that could do such a thing, and that couldn't have satisfied him more.

Of course, he never showed it. His mind would be spinning and yet he would pretend that he was fully functional and carry about his work like every other day. No one would ever know what he thought in that wild mind of his, not even Motoko knew, even after all these years. He thought it better that way. They were comrades-in-arms. That's all they could have. The closest he could get to holding her was when she needed to be covered from a hail of bullets she wasn't expecting. The closest he could get to holding her hand is when she was falling off of something or other, and he's there to grab her arm to save her, though it rarely happens. The closest he could get to kissing her, was when they are under cover as a couple, and need to either think fast and act like infatuated lovers or get their asses busted.

Anyone else would be angry that they couldn't have all that they wanted, but him, he was happy with what he got. He wasn't wistful about it, he was optimistic. She knew how he felt towards her, and he sometimes wondered if she felt a whisper of the feelings he felt. He would never know for sure…but then again, maybe he would.

**

* * *

There's an implied sequel for this one at the end, in case you guys didn't pick up on it. So be on the look out. But didn't you guys always wonder what the hell she smelt like? I was so annoyed by the thought that I had to decide...and I thought this appropriate.**


	17. Without You I'm Alone

**Sorry, I kind of disappeared for a while there. But I'm back, and with an idea I got after going on some GitS website. I know this isn't how this whole thing came about, but I'm using this along the lines of the series, not the movies. **

Something about him had changed since the Tachikoma were destroyed. Something inside of him snapped. He stopped joking and smiling, only spoke when he had to, and worked himself dry. No one knew how to fix him straight, so they left him be. Today, they were all heading out to a near by bar, going out to have a good time for once. They stopped an entire war between the refugees and Japan, after all, so they deserved a break. The real challenge was getting Batou out with them, like old times.

"Hey big guy?" Togusa asked almost shyly, walking into Batou's office.

"What's up?" A cold reply, not even a glance up at Togusa.

"We're all heading out, you coming?"

"No, I think I'll stick around here," Why was he being so damn stubborn?

Togusa sighed, feeling defeated.

"You can't keep doing this forever, pal," With that said, he turned around and left the room.

It was quiet, everyone gone from Section Nine, all except for him. He had no idea why he cared so much for those damn hyperactive, childish think tanks anyway. They just…grew on him over the years. His thoughts cut off when the door opened. He figured it was Aramaki coming to kick him out and send him home. But he was wrong; he wasn't met with the ape faced, aging man, but with dashing purple hair, and flashing mahogany eyes.

"Still working, huh? Go home, Batou, get some rest,"

"I'm fine," He answered dryly, looking down at the same paper he'd been staring at for the past hour and a half.

"Batou, I know damn well what you look like when you're fine, and that's not it," She snapped back.

He frowned, she won, and he knew it. He'd usually argue back, but he knew she was only being concerned in her own way.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift home," She said it softer this time, gentler.

He stood wordlessly, not thinking twice about it, and followed her out the door. She drove him back to his safe house and walked him to his door. She leaned on the door frame as he unlocked the door. He looked back at her.

"You coming in?"

She silently responded by walking in behind him. She kept a close eye on him, studying him, recognizing his silent depression right away. He'd been thinking too much lately, and the last thing he needed to do was burn himself out.

They sat down at his bar table, their Sanctuary, the only place they could unravel. Things were silent, except for the ice clinking in their glasses. She thought of talking once or twice, but then decided that their silence was comfortable enough to just keep quiet. She looked around. It was a fairly big place he had here; she could imagine it got lonely. She had an even larger safe house than him, but she was hardly ever in it enough to get lonely. A though crossed her mind, but she knew he might be touchy about the subject. He always did.

"Batou…you're all alone in here…maybe you should find some company,"

He smirked ruefully. "I havn't had a girlfriend in years, Major. What the hell are you thinking in that head of yours?"

She smiled sadly. "Well, how about a dog?"

"A dog? I'd hardly be home to train it or take care of it,"

"Get an older one, that way you don't have to train it. Leave some food and water out for it, and then you'll have a friend to come home to,"

"What's this about, Motoko?"

"You miss them don't you? The Tachikoma,"

He knew she knew, she always read him like a book. He understood why they were gone, because they wanted to save him, Kusanagi, and the rest of the team. He was just having trouble accepting it. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. She was standing behind him, on her way out.

"I have a friend that works at a pet store as a job on the side; we can pay her a visit tomorrow,"

He listened to her foot steps get closer and closer to the door until she opened it. She was about to step out, and he gathered his senses.

"Hey, Motoko,"

She stopped.

"Thanks,"

She smiled, and shut the door behind her.

**Another implied sequel, and I'm gonna get started on the second part to my last drabble, and then move onto this one. I figured that after the Tachikoma :sniffs: Batou would be all mopey and sad, so why not get a dog? I'm hoping to see Gabu in SSS, especially since things with Kusanagi don't look so good :( Even if Gabu isn't in this movie though, I'll be writing alot more about herxD**


	18. Legacies and Guardian Angels

**I'm working on those sequels, but an idea sparked me just now. One part of a new story on the sight, "Ghost Collapse" by Herald of Light, inspired me, to say the least. I hope there's no problem with me elaborating on this fact. **

She always said she never had enough spare time to think. Not at work, not at home, not when she was completely separated from Section Nine and her co-workers. Truth is, she just doesn't let herself think. On one rare occasion where she allowed the time to dig around inside herself, she hit a certain point.

What happens when she dies?

She has no parents, no family, no husband, nothing. What would be left of her? What of her legacy? She was hardly well known around Japan, even though she was practically their guardian angel. Section Nine is a secret organization, only a given few know they exist. The only people that would remember her were her team and Chief Aramaki. She was glad though, she wouldn't ask for anyone else to carry about her memories. But still, were all of her efforts in vain?

She couldn't have children; the children that _could have_, but won't be a constant reminder of her, so that she remained unforgotten, if only for a little while longer. She wasn't exactly sure if she'd want kids if she could have them. There was a time where she thought it might be a good experience, but she dismissed the idea, deciding that pregnancy isn't something she'd look forward to, and she couldn't go about her job carrying a baby to term. It would've been too dangerous, for her, her team, and her baby.

Of course, even if she wanted a child, she had no father in mind. She plays both sides of the fence, making it hard to settle down like that. She was with many men, but she'd get bored, and move on too quickly for anything to start. The only man she actually trusted to be with was Batou. But they were close friends, nothing more. Maybe one day, in the future, they could put aside their differences and have something a little more, but never anything beyond a romantic relationship. They can't settle down and have a happily ever after like in fairytales. They were high ranking security agents, and their jobs always came first. But was that fair to them? Probably not.

So that was it. Once she dies, she's gone; legacy and all. That'll be the end of Motoko Kusanagi. The only people to remember her were the 7 other members of Section Nine.

She hit another realization that day. If every member of Section Nine were the only ones to remember her after she's gone, then they're the only ones she wants to be remembered by. Because she knew, that they wouldn't smear her image, and they'd keep her damned legacy alive, all the way to the grave.

**Motoko has no one except for that team. They're like her family. I realized that today.**


	19. Gabu

**Round two XD**

He stared out the window at the countless amounts of people on the streets. Walking happily, enjoying the nice weather, most walking arm in arm with a partner. Everyone seemed to be happy except for him.

"Major, why are you doing this?"

She was silent, as if she hadn't heard him, but he knew that she did.

"Because I know what it's like…to be alone,"

She frustrated him to no end. She never did jack shit to help herself. He didn't understand it. He had several arguments for her response, the first being that she has quite a few lady friends that would jump at the opportunity to live with her…and one male. But he'd let it drop, it was a touchy subject anyway. She pulled the car over to the side of the road next to a lively pet shop. Inside was a jumpy red head, the owner, he presumed. He saw her look outside, and when her eyes landed on Motoko, her face lit up. But, when she saw a tall man with prosthetic eyes step out next, she shrunk back, almost as if she suddenly became afraid. The walked up to the shop and stepped in, a small bell above the door ringing as they did so.

"Mo-chan?" He found that nick-name somewhat…cute, and he smiled.

"Rei, it's good to see you," She smiled as her friend plowed through her customers to hug her.

She pulled away and looked up at Batou.

"Who's your friend?" Was that jealousy she spoke with, or was it just him?

"This is Batou, my co-worker and close friend. He's here for a dog.

She pouted. "So you're not just here to say hi, figures,"

Motoko laughed and watched as she shyly reached out to shake Batou-s hand and introduce herself. She never was good with men.

"So, what kind of dog are you interested in?"

Batou put a hand behind his head and gave a sheepish grin. "I'm not very keen with dog breeds, but I am looking for an older one," Motoko had never seen him so reserved before.

"An older one, hm? Well, we don't' have too many of those…oh wait, I know," She smiled and signaled for them to follow her. In the back of the shop, was a dog pen with a single dog in it. She reached in and picked it up so Batou and Motoko could have a closer look. It was a Basset Hound, and a very cute one at that. He reached over to pat its head and it wagged its tail happily. He couldn't help but smile. This dog was the first one, next to the Major, to not cringe or shy away from his bulky figure and frightening eyes. He loved it already.

He bought a leash and collar and gently put them both on the dog. At the check out counter, Batou reached out to put his credit card on the smooth wooden top, but Motoko beet him to it. She quickly slapped hers down first. He gave her a look.

"I owe you one, and besides, this was my idea," Se smiled sincerely for the first time since the Individual Eleven case began. It was a wonderful sight.

After signing some papers stating he takes full responsibility for the dog, and undergoing a rather rigorous question and answer session about his insurance, they were out in the car. Five minutes into the drive back to Batou's place to get the dog situated with its new home and owners, Motoko spoke up.

"So, any ideas for a name?"

He was silent for a moment, pensive.

"Gabu,"

"That's a pretty name, where'd you get it from I wonder,"

"I'm not so sure; it just feels like it's the right name,"

"Maybe, it was the name of someone special in your life that you just can't remember,"

He looked at her, recognizing that tone. She was thinking about Kuze, and he knew she was hurting because now she knows who he was to her, but it was too late for that now…Kuze's dead. He rested an arm on her forearm.

"Thanks, Motoko, it means more than you think.

"Anytime, Batou, anytime,"

**It's sad how once Motoko realized who Kuze was, he upped and died on her. She really can't catch a break. On another note, Gabu is SO adorable, and I'm not one to use that word very often. **


	20. Cat Food and an Early Morning Chat

**I just got the second O.S.T. and on the cover, Motoko is holding a VERY big gun, and also a very tiny kitten with two prosthetic limbs. This gave me an idea, and I thought it would be cute for her to have a kitten.**

Motoko Kusanagi stood at her microwave, in her underwear, heating up a bowl of milk. Why was she doing this? Well, why don't we just let the furry little ball behind her on the kitchen table explain that. The reason she was warming up a glass of milk in her underwear was because the little critter scratching at her oak-wood table woke her up at one that morning meowing with all its might because it was hungry. She would've thrown him right out her window if he wasn't so damn cute. To make matters worse, the only thing she knew about this cat was that _he _is a he. Also, she didn't have any cat food, which was why she woke Batou up. She asked in the sweetest voice she could muster if he would run to the store and buy some food for her newly obtained room mate. He a grumbled a few incoherent curses but got up anyway.

She'd found the thing on their OP that day. He was all battered and dirty and he looked pitiful. They were leaving anyway, so she scooped him up and gently carried him back to the van. The men, especially Batou, pretended to swoon and made comments on how they never knew she had a soft spot for little kittens. She glared at them in response and looking down at the kitten thinking.

'You're lucky you're cute,'

She was never going to hear the end of it.

The whole ride home she sat and stared at the seeping kitten in her arms, who was by now purring up a storm. The thing that had her most was the prosthetic limbs. Left hind leg and right front leg. That was half the reason she took him in; he was just like her. She took him home, cleaned him up, gave him some milk and they were both off to sleep in her bed, which now brings us back to one in the morning. She was content watching the kitten lap up its milk until she heard the front door open. She picked up the kitten and walked out to see Batou with a big bag of cat food. Her mouth dropped open.

"Well, put it this way, you'll never run out," he laughed.

She smiled. "Thanks, Batou, I really appreciate it," She led him into the kitchen so he could set it down.

She got a bowl from a cabinet, filled it with food and set it on the kitchen floor. The two of them, sat on the cold tile and watched it as it ate.

"So, got any names for it?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Not at all,"

"You can't have a cat with no name," He pointed out.

"Well then, why don't you take him? Maybe Gabu will eat it, and then neither of us has to worry about a name,"

He laughed. "Sorry, Major, Gabu's on a strict 'No Cats' diet,"

She chuckled. "Well, he is cute," She scratched behind its ear as it chomped on a piece of food.

Batou reached down and scratched the ear the Motoko wasn't. She pulled her fingers back to push some hair out of her face, realizing that she had stopped, the kitten turned and snapped at her.

"Whoah, now that cat has some attitude. Hey, why don't we name it Motoko?" He joked with a wide grin.

She punched his arm playfully. "He's a boy,"

"…So?" Another punch, harder this time.

She took the kittens food away to teach it a lesson. Immediately he was rubbing against her side purring.

"Now isn't that the oldest trick in the book. You're cute and funny, huh?" She gave it its food back. "Why don't we name it Batou?" She smirked.

He frowned. "Ouch," She laughed.

The kitten realized that she still wasn't petting him and turned to snap at her again. This time he broke her skin, and watched as the inorganic blood seeped out through the punctures.

"Sheesh, he's quite the snapper. Hey, you could name him snap,"

"Snap, huh? Well what do ya say boy. Snap sound like a good name to you?"

'Snap' looked up at her cutely and meowed loudly. She smiled, impressed at how intelligent this kitten was.

"Hey, that's really bleeding," Batou pointed to her hand.

She held it up and the red substance ran down to her wrist.

"Come on," He stood and held out his hand. She took it with her good hand and he helped her to her feet.

"Better hope it doesn't have rabies. He said smiling. "No that it would make a difference or anything," He added.

She punched him again.

"Ouch," He rubbed his arm.

"Third times a charm, care to make it four?"

"No thanks,"

He led her over to the sink and ran her hand under cool water. He hand was on top of his as he did so, and she couldn't help but to feel all warm and comfortable about it. Once it was washed off, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it gently around her hand, as to not hurt her. She smiled at how soft his touch was and at how gently he was being. Once he was convinced that it had stopped bleeding, he un-wrapped her hand and set the towel aside. She looked up at him, her hand still in his.

"You wanna stay for the night?" I can drive you to work in the morning. You did get up to buy me cat food, after all,"

He scoffed. "Gee, I don't know, maybe you should as the man of the house," They looked over to Snap, who was now on the island centered in her kitchen looking at them curiously.

"How about it, think we could use a room mate tonight?"

Snap meowed and hopped off the marble top and on to the tied floor to stretch. The he waltzed on into her room like he owned the place. Batou and Motoko laughed as she led him to her room. Neither of them realized that they were still holding each others hands.

They lay face to face in the dark on her bed, neither of them sleeping, just staring. He was playing with her hair, a habit he'd picked up a few weeks ago. It put her to sleep. It was his secret weapon when she refused to rest. Either she was oblivious to its effects, or she didn't care ad simply accepted it. It seemed like the perfect moment, this is until Snap decided to crawl up in between them and lay down s they couldn't see each others faces anymore.

"What's the matter, flea bag, jealous?" She asked, pretending to be annoyed.

The only response it gave her was a soft meow that seemed to say 'yes,' and it was off to sleep. Motoko lifted up her arm, propped her chin up on her hand and sulked. Batou just rolled on to his back and laughed his ass off. Motoko carefully moved the cat over so it wouldn't wake up and then snuggled up close to Batou.

"I'll show that cat whose boss around here,"

He laughed warmly and put and arm around her.

"Well, Motoko, it looks like you've met your match,"

She huffed. "Maybe we should've named it Motoko,"

"Nah, he's not as mean,"

She growled lowly and kicked him underneath the sheets. He grinned and pushed some hair from her face.

"Just kidding…you don't bite,"

**:Giggles: Of course, it took place after they got together in my drabbles. Batou was really asking for it that night. That was fun, and you'll all be seeing a lot more of our furry little friend. I've stopped caring about the OOC stuff. It's better when they're a little out of character; it gives me a whole new window of opportunity. I like sitting out on a limb too, it's quite fun. Anyway, I have 3 more updates all written out. So, once you're all done with this one, I'll post another :)**


	21. Meet Me After Nine

**I'm in the process of re-watching the first episode from the second gig on You Tube. I've been truly inspired by something the Major said. "If the Chief is unable to persuade the leadership to let us go, we'll halt our surveillance, retreat from the building, and go get smashed at a strip club," So, let's just pretend for a second that the Kayabuki Cabinet wouldn't allow Section Nine to interfere with the situation. I couldn't resist the urge to write this, and I have time until this damn computer loads the next part to the episode XD**

'_Major,'_

She looked up at Aramaki's voice.

'_What is it, Chief?'_

'_The Cabinet won't give us clearance to commence the operation. We're going to have to let the local police handle this one,'_

'_If they can handle it,' _Batou cut in.

'_Be on stand by, if the Prime Minister realizes that the police aren't fit for the job, I can almost guarantee that she'll call us back in,' _

'_Roger that,'_

She sighed and slouched slightly in her seat. Everyone was silent, until Batou had a few choice words.

"So, major, what was that thought you had before?"

She looked at him through the corner of her eye, and cunning smile gracing her lips.

'_Alright everyone, what do you say we all get out and…unwind?'_

She received only muffled chuckles and wide smiles as her answer. She then pressed her foot down on the gas and successfully retreated from the crime scene. Now, it was off to one of their favorite watering holes.

789456123

Hookers, strippers, gang leaders, a bar that stretched across the entire place, and alcohol assortments ranging from red wine to Japan's hottest new tastes. If Aramaki were to find them there, each and every one of them would have a pistol in their mouth. They were, after all, still on standby, by the alcohol processing they possessed put a little twist into the situation. They picked a table near the stage and close to the bar. They turned off their alcohol processing and ordered a round of shots. This was gonna be interesting.

Three strippers came out from back stage, blonde hair, high heels, wearing nothing but their underwear. Section Nine paid them no mind, however. They weren't ones to swoon over naked women like everyone else around them. Besides, they had a wife in the family. Speaking of which, Togusa was sitting there looking more nervous then he'd ever been in his life. He was starting to wonder why he even let the Major drag him into this. She was a breathtaking commander in every aspect, but she was friggin crazy. Five more rounds and that all changed.

Togusa was now laughing his ass off as Borma paid one of the strippers to give him a lap dance, and then choked on his beer when she started walking over to his seat. Obviously it just registered that he was about to get groped by a women with no clothes on. He suddenly had to run to the men's room. His wife was gonna shoot him.

Saito was taking much interest in watching chain smoker Pazu, who killed half a pack in the last 10 minutes. Ishikawa was trying hard to ignore his teammates, but failing. He was getting too old for this kind of crap.

As for Batou and the Major, well, they were having a heated argument over which stripper would look better with brown hair. It was apparent that Motoko kicked back about five too many. Batou soon came to the conclusion that none of them would look good with brown hair. If they would, then they certainly wouldn't be dancing on a chair together up on stage in Japan's hottest Strip Bar. This drew a loud, happy laugh from Motoko. Actually, she'd been laughing a lot that night. He couldn't help but stare in awe. He'd never heard her laugh the way she was now. He was happy as hell.

Three more rounds and it was time to cut themselves off. Togusa was gonna get nailed if he stayed out any later and if Pazu smoked anymore his body was gonna call it quits on him. Saito decided to play big brother and turn his alcohol processing back on and drive everyone home while they had there fun.

Motoko halted at the door and looked up to Saito.

"I'll walk home from here; it's not too far,"

"You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine," She turned and started down the street alone.

Batou looked up to Saito. "I'll go with her and make sure she gets home in one piece,"

"Right,"

Batou shut the door on their knowing smiles and jogged off after her.

Once Motoko heard the van drive away, she collapsed on to a bench. Obviously she wasn't as fine as she thought she was. She didn't feel like being sober just yet. Once the alcohol processing goes back on, so does everything else.

"Need a hand?" She heard a familiar voice ask.

She looked up to meet Batou's bland eyes. She smiled and stood up slowly. He held out an arm for her to grab if she needed, and to his surprise she linked hers with his. But, it was clear that it was just to steady her walking. So why did he have to keep reminding himself that? They walked quietly along the city park, enjoying the peace.

"So, how've you been?" Things had been busy lately, and they'd all been stressed to their limits.

He hasn't been able to keep up with her.

She smirked. "I'm alive, aren't I?"

He smiled sadly. She didn't mean that as a rhetorical question, and he knew it.

"Yes, you are,"

Just then, her head slumped against his shoulder and she stopped walking. He looked down at her, worried, but then smiled once he saw her. She had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but laugh softly. He could already see her house poking out through the trees, and it wasn't far. He put an arm around her back and another under her knees and carried her the rest of the way.

He punched in the lock code to her door and shoved it open with his foot. He laid her on her bed and covered her with the sheets after pulling her shoes off. He sat on the edge of the bed and carefully moved a piece of hair from her eyes. She shifted in her sleep and snuggled close to him. He smiled, knowing he might not get an opportunity like this again anytime soon, and he rubbed her back gently. Maybe their night out on the town wasn't such a bad idea.

**I can picture Motoko as a very happy drunk, most people are. Why not let the big guy walk you home and tuck you in? They all deserve a good time, they work so hard. They earned their night out in a Strip Bar. I think I just threw caution to the wind, but I don't care. I had WAY too much fun with this ;) By the way, thanks to everyone for their support so far. I'm proud to say that these drabbles have reached the 100 review mark :) Thank you all so much and I hope you continue to give your welcomed support XD **


	22. What's it for?

Something was wrong with her. Her attitude changed. It was as if she no longer cared about herself, her job, and her friends. It looked as if she gave up. She'd come in every morning looking like she hadn't slept the previous night. Her abilities as a commanding officer seemed forced and drained. She was no longer the cold hard bitch they've all come to respect and love. She lost her spark and everyone wanted it back.

The Chief pulled her aside one day to see what was going on. The only thing she told him was that she had a lot on her mind. He could only fathom what ran through her mind day after day, but he knew it had something to do with Kuze. That was when he started to worry. They were worried, she was depressed, it was time to call Batou.

He found her up on the roof top. He was half expecting to see her jumping off, but then kicked himself and reminded his ghost that she was stronger than that that. Then his ghost repeated to him, _'was.' _He knew she felt him standing behind her, so he walked up beside her casually. They stood in silence for a while, watching the cars below and looking out over the city lights. She was too quiet, no witty comments, not even a "What do you want?"

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your face, your reality, havn't been the same lately,"

She smiled a small smile. She turned her face towards him, and he immediately saw how worn and broken she looked. "Batou, quit worrying,"

"It's hard not too," His tone was firm, not angry, just firm. "Look at you, Motoko, you look like shit," He used her name, he was really worried.

She sighed tiredly. "I feel like shit,"

He frowned, brows shifting downwards with the motion. "So take a break,"

"I've tried, believe me, but every time I stop working, I think about _it_,"

He would've narrowed his eyes if he could. "So that's what you've been up to these past couple of nights, work,"

She looked down, leaning on the railing heavily. She shifted and rested her chin in her hand. "He's just one huge repetitive nightmare. That boy I knew so long ago, he was-

A hand on her shoulder cut her off. No matter what's wrong with her, he finds away to swallow his pride and go and find her, even if she snaps on him. He was always there. She could jump off of this building right at this very second and he'd be right behind her, even if it killed the both. Now here she was, talking about some boy she fell in love with and he's _still_ listening. She owed him more than a chat on the rooftop of Section Nine at 10:30 at night. That was when she realized something.

"Batou, is there a reason you're always there, even at my worst times?" She knew the answer already; she just wanted to hear it from him to seal the deal.

He looked down on her, unreadable expression on his usually happy face. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in close. He put his lips by her ear to whisper something.

"You're in my fears, my fascination, hell, I've got you drugged and digitized in all of my dreams. IN actuality, you're the one that's there for me, even when you don't realize it,"

She looked up at him with fiery eyes, the moonlight burning in her orbs. He was speaking in riddles, and she didn't like it.

"That didn't answer my question," She held her ground, and continued to stare deeply into his prosthetic eyes, deeper then anyone's ever dared to go.

She looked like a goddess with the city light illumination her perfect figure. He leaned forward, meeting her halfway. She rested her hands on his chest and his own hands slid down to her waist. She leaned in until her lips were a breath away from his. She looked again into his artificial eyes, and it was then that he saw the fire raging in hers. She pressed her lips to his and allowed their breaths to mingle, their lips to mold, and their tongues to become entangled.

It only took a few seconds to realize how good it felt and he hands became twisted in his long hair. One of his hand now rested on her perfectly shaped butt and another slid up to run through her violet locks. He had her pushed up against the railing, and he could feel her breasts pressed firmly to his chest. He ran his tongue along her teeth and felt her shudder and then as one hand found her breast, he heard her release a sigh into his mouth. They went at it for a few more minutes and then as the wind started to pick up, they broke for air and looked out over the city streets below.

She shifted her gaze to him; he still hadn't answered her question. If he wanted to play mindless games with her then she could do it to.

"Soft insanity and I can't make it stop. Is that why you're sticking around? Or are you just doing it out of a sense of pride and duty?" She was dead serious now.

He turned to face her completely. "Motoko, I'm not here because I think you're insane, I'm here because I want to be here,"

They were both silent, boring holes into each others eyes. The air had a certain heaviness to it for a second, that is until she smiled; a true, genuine, loving smile. She felt her ghost whisper to her.

'_What's it really for?'_

But she silenced it.

**That was a bitch to write. Very OOC but, I felt like I should elaborate on how, when, and where they fell in love along the lines of my stories. And I did, and I'm extremely happy with the way this worked out. Oh, and props to anyone who can figure out where I inserted random song lyrics from the soundtracks to the series. I'm gonna have this count as my sequel to Lithium Flower. Random? That's what I aim for. Could you expect anything less than that from me?**


	23. Reunion

**Alright, if I've ever said I was sitting out on a limb ever before…I take it back. Because this is the limb of all limbs, and it just might break and then I fall into the big dark hole it's hanging over. I'm still gonna give this a shot, I like the idea, and I'm GitS deprived. For this let's all play pretend and imagine that after the Dejima situation, Motoko left like we all know, and then everything straightened out. After SSS comes out I'm sure everything in this story will be completely inaccurate, but I don't care. I'll write another one after the movie comes out so we can see how right or wrong I was. **

……**.All of that up there was written a while ago. Now things have changed. I just saw Solid State Society on Sunday, but, it was in Japanese with no subtitles, so basically, it was like I didn't even see it. But, I have enough knowledge in Japanese to know that the ending worked out EXACTLY the way I wanted it too. So, now my story makes sense. I'm not going to ruin the ending or the movie for you guys. I'm still waiting impatiently for the SSS to come out in the U.S, and as the story goes, it's due to come out here in 2007 sometime. So, looks like we have until a little after Christmas until we can start getting real anxious. **

**IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO RUIN THE MOVIE FOR YOU, THEN PLEASE DON'T READ THIS!**

**Also, there is a bit of the lemon in here; hehe, just a warning. Not very detailed since it's gotta stay rated T.**

The city finally reached a calm moment. No fighting for once in there long lives. It would seem that Section Nine was finally getting their long awaited break. But, with all the shit that's been going down, they couldn't even remember what the word 'rest' meant anymore. Even Kayabuki had some free time to release some stress for the first time in a long while. But, still, Motoko Kusanagi was looking depressed as ever. They were starting to wonder if they'd ever see the day again where they didn't have to worry about her.

But, there was still someone who would never give up on her, no matter how far into depression she fell. He was on his way up to her house, to stop by and say hi, like he's done so many times before. But this time, it was different, this time, she was different. And it was the first time since she left that he'd been able to just pop up and see how she was doing. He wondered if she was still holding up.

He pulled into her driveway and jumped out of his car. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently. He heard cautious footsteps on the other side of the door. No one ever uses her doorbell. They either contact her via her cybercom, or they just barge in, in the case of an emergency. He watched the door open, half expecting to have a gun shoved down his throat, but the sight he beheld wasn't bad ass Major "Mess with me and I'll shoot you in the ass" Kusanagi, but just plain worn out, tired, lost Motoko. Associating those words and her name in the same sentence made his stomach writhe.

"Hey there, stranger," So why was she acting like she was ok?

"Been a while since we last got to do this," He responded.

"Yeah, too long if you ask me," She stepped aside so he could come in.

He whistled, he'd almost forgotten how bug her place was. It was like he was seeing it for the first time, and in a sense, he was. He turned to look at her, and take her in. She still looked painfully beautiful. She was just as much of a goddess now as she was when she left with her supple curves, her toned body, her artistically shaped face, and those mystical mahogany eyes. Those eyes had been haunting him for the past two years, and now he finally gets to see them again. That was when he realized that those hypnotizing eyes were starting right back at him. She looked disconnected and tense.

"What's up?" He asked gently, stepping forward.

She smiled sadly. "I missed you, the team, my life. I wonder if I'll ever get those things back,"

He smiled back. "You've already gotten one of those things back," he closed the distance between then and put two hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him curiously, but leaned her head forward to rest on his chest.

"Do you have any idea how hellish these past 2 years have been without you?"

Guilt stabbed sharply as her, and she rested her hands on his chest. She was then instantly reminded of the hug she shared with Kuze shortly before he died. She buried her face deeper into Batou's chest. He stood there with her in his arms, rubbing her back awkwardly; he wasn't used to seeing her like this. She and vulnerability never did mix. She snapped two years ago and ran away. Now she was back and needed help. She felt sick to her stomach as it lurched dangerously. The memories from the past two years were not happy ones. She pushed away from him and looked him in the eyes.

Wordlessly she led him to her front room with vast glass windows over looking the tree line outside her house. He knew she wanted to tell him about those two years that she was gone. He just wasn't sure if that was what she was about to tell him. Her reappearance wasn't what he expected, saving Togusa's ass the way she did. That act proved to him that she still considered them her team at heart, and now she's back, hopefully for good. What got him the most was the way she let him talk to her and make her feel at home. Maybe that was his sign to step up a bit and move along with their relationship some more.

"Batou, these past two years, I've been doing a lot of hiding out. I've been using remote control androids replicating myself so get things done. I'm sure you're aware by now that when you had me at gunpoint in the parking garage a few weeks ago, it wasn't really me. So you could've pulled the trigger if you really wanted to," She smirked.

"Like I'd do that to you," He growled. "But why, what were you doing that caused you the need to make androids?"

She sighed. "That's something that you'll learn in due time,"

He frowned. He didn't like this secrecy thing too much. He didn't suspect that she was doing anything illegal, but then again you could never tell with her.

"I don't' give a damn if you were smuggling nukes across the border and planning to obliterate the Japanese government. I just need to know one thing, are you finished with whatever it is you had to do?"

He was dead serious, no laughter in his tone, no smile. He was respecting her privacy by not demanding to know what she was doing. He simply wanted to know if she was done running off on them, and leaving them by a fraying thread. Maybe that's why she's grown to care for and respect him over the years. He doesn't push, he just waits patiently, and she knew he'd wait forever for her if he had to.

"As of now, I'm done, but I can't say what'll happen in the future. Hopefully by then, you'll be able to help me out if I need it,"

"You know I'll be there whenever you need me, all's you have to do is ask," He smiled.

It was then he got his first good look at her. She was like a goddess to him, and it wasn't because of her perfectly manufactured curves. She was like a guardian of some sort. Too hard ass to be an angel, but she is a guardian. But she also looked tired, word, dare he say it weak. He made eye contact with her.

"You're not the person you used to be,"

Her eyes immediately diverted.

"Motoko,"

She looked back at him. "Neither are you,"

He frowned. "No one's the same without you around, you know,"

"You all did just fine without me around ordering you around,"

He could've scoffed. "That's what you think. Things fell apart without you there to '_order us around.'_"

"I know things were different. But you all managed just fine without me," She tried to me smile, but could only frown at the realization that things weren't fine.

"Dammit, Motoko, I had to pull a damn gun away from Proto's head and pin him to the ground to knock some damn sense into him. And you had to hack Togusa to keep him from blowing his brains out in front of his little girl. You call that fine?!"

She looked down sadly. She didn't think she had that much of an influence on Section Nine. Maybe if she'd been around she could've prevented some of those things from happening. She figured Batou refused to take her place, but putting Togusa in charge wasn't a good idea. He was extremely capable as far as being a cop and part of Section Nine goes, but it was just too much mental and physical strain for the poor man to handle, and he almost lodged a bullet into the side of his head because of it. If she'd been a second later…

Batou noticed the look on her face. "Now don't go and put the burden on your shoulders, I'm sure the reason you left was a good one. The important thing is that you're back now, got it?"

Did she really have a good reason for leaving? Maybe, but it didn't matter much anymore. Batou was right, she was back, and it felt good too. Her eyes fluttered closed involuntarily as he pushed back a stray piece of hair from her face. She placed a hand over his knee, letting him know she welcomed the touch. He continued to run his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep against his shoulder. The old Motoko would've brushed his touch aside by now and gotten up to grab a strong drink to erase those feelings that had been coursing through her body the whole time. But now, she seemed more fragile and understanding. He assumed two years away from the people you cared about and were practically your family could do that to a person, but not her.

He came to the conclusion that something must've snapped inside of her allowing her to welcome feelings of happiness and possibly love. Whatever it was, he was glad that it happened. He got up slowly and laid her down on the couch gently. He took one last look at her before stepping out onto the deck looking out over her large tree covered back yard. He could see a mountain range lining the horizon; it really was an impressive view. She picked the perfect spot for her house. He stood for about an hour, and it felt as if time itself were standing still for him. He was only pulled back into reality when he heard a sharp intake of breath and stirring from inside through the open door. He turned to see Motoko sitting up, looking shocked. He stepped back inside to check on her.

"What's up?"

"Bad dream,"

"That's new," He sat down beside her.

"On the contrary, it's been happened ever since I came back. I think my minds trying to make up whether or not coming back was a good idea or not. And my ghost…well, it's trying to show me what it would've been like if I didn't come back,"

"…and?" He asked patiently.

She sighed and stood up to walk out onto the deck. He followed her, not paying any heed to her tight black jeans and her belly shirt. Or the way her hips swung back and forth as she walked. His undivided attention was focused entirely on her.

They stood looking out over the tree line. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and offered her one, knowing that she would gladly accept it. They both slipped their cigarettes into their mouths at the same time, and he lit them both up together. She took a long drag before beginning to speak.

"I keep seeing myself somehow managing to die after I leave Section Nine again; once in a car accident, another in an explosion…and another time…" She stopped, as if afraid to finish.

He was silent, awaiting her answer like an obedient dog. She took another drag, and he had the feeling he should too. She exhaled sharply and her lips parted.

"…You,"

He wished his eyes could've widened at that moment. "Me?"

"I got myself involved in and OP, and I got caught in a cross fire between you and a terrorist. Point blank, right in the head, I should've been dead before I hit the ground, but I lived to tell you one thing. And every time so far, I've woken up before I got to figure out what that thing was. So, I guess now that I chose to stay with Section Nine, I get to say whatever that was freely, and not at the end of my life,"

He shook the shock from his body and spoke. "Well then," He moved closer. "It's a good thing you decided to stick around. Just know that, no matter what, I will never make that kind of a mistake," He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, in case it ever does, just know that I wouldn't want to die by any one else's hand but your own," She smiled, and he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers…hard.

The force of it pushed her back against the railing, and then she felt herself being coaxed towards the door. They crashed sloppily into the bed room and she kicked the door shut, feeling a warm summer breeze coming through her open window, blowing back their hair. They stumbled back onto her bed, him on top. He paused, looking down at her.

"You sure?" He always, always asked.

She smirked with a slight laugh. "Wouldn't be the first time,"

He covered her mouth with his own, while she worked at pulling his shirt up over his head. She fingered his belt as he pulled off her white top. He paused slightly to take her in; it was after the first time in two years that they were together like this. He made eye contact with her for a few seconds and then moved to undo her jeans and slide them off of her body with ease. He paused again to run his eyes over her legs, her toned stomach, her breasts, and most importantly, her face. She looked content, and that was enough to make his heart to pound adrenaline. She lifted her legs up smoothly and wrapped them around his hips. She reached to undo his pants and then slid them off with her lithe legs. He held his position on top of her…waiting.

It was then that she quirked her lips into a smile that said _'I'm ready.'_

He shifted and moved down, easing himself into her, and she sighed. He moved slowly at first to get used to the feel of her warmth around him after so long. He gradually sped up, and she grasped the sheets and arched her back as he found his rhythm. She'd almost forgotten how good it felt. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and pulled him closer, pushing him as far as he could possibly go inside of her. He hit her g-spot and he immediately felt her breasts pressed against his chest as she once again lifted her body from the bed. He bit at her neck affectionately near the end just before they hit a climax. She tossed her head back and he pulled her body to his and listened to her sultry voice whisper his name. They crashed down against the pillows exhausted but with fulfilled desires.

He draped an arm across her chest and began to play with her hair. She rested her head against his shoulder, something new for a change. He watched as her face relaxed at his soothing gesture.

He wished he could explain how bad he missed her.

"I'm glad you're back, Motoko,"

She smiled and after a silent agreement, fell asleep.

The next morning Motoko woke up snuggled close to him, sheets kicked off the bed, hair disheveled and sticking out from between the pillows. Batou was out cold next to her, mouth hanging open in a silent snore. She smirked and allowed herself a quiet laugh. Being the surprisingly light sleeper he was, he stirred and shifted his gaze to her. Even with his cybernetic eyes, Motoko could always tell when he was looking at her.

"Well, you look nice," He was referring to her infamous _'sex hair.'_

"You don't look much better yourself,"

He laughed at that. "I believe it,"

Even with his short hair, it still managed to stick out at all angles.

"What made you decide to cut your hair?" She was curious. Everything seemed to change, and yet, even after those rough two years, she seemed to stay the same.

He looked away. "I needed a change,"

She shifted closer to him. "Was it because I left? All of you boys seemed to change over these two years,"

He looked back at her, sad look on his expressive face. "You were Section Nine's supportive leg. Without you, we crumbled a bit. But, maybe since you're back, things will fall back into place,"

She smiled up at him and touched his face gently, another new trait of hers. "Maybe, but you know that once the paper's crumbled up it can't be perfect again. And as far as I'm concerned, the paper's been burned and blown away. But I can try, and I'll do whatever it takes to get all of you back on your feet,"

He brushed his hand against her knee. "And we'll do the same for you,"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him quickly. Since when had she become so affectionate?

"Well, I'm gonna jump in the shower. Help yourself to anything that's in the fridge. You can hop in when I'm done. After that, I assume that I have a lot of explaining to do to the Chief and the rest of the team," She got up and began to walk towards the bathroom when she caught sight of him feigning a puppy dog face pit of the corner of her eye.

She smiled slyly. "What, you wanna come with?"

He laughed. "I'll wait my turn, enjoy your shower,"

She smiled and disappeared behind the wooden door. He whistled once the water turned on. He laid back on the bed and took in everything. He grinned

"This is gonna be one helluva ride,"

**WOOOOOOOOOH! Whoah, shit son, was that completely crazy or what? Wow, I amaze myself with my bluntness sometimes. Hope you all enjoyed. OOCness just got tossed out the window. **


	24. Fear of Nothing is Being Afraid

**You know…sitting here listening to the 2nd O.S.T is doing funny things to my head. Go on and try it and tell me what happens. I got all cute on myself here. Sorry in advance. Mehehe. **

Batou watched as Imakurusu was shot down. He turned to watch the bastard's responsible speed away. He turned back around to face the Laughing Man, but soon realized that his eyes had been hacked. He was pissed, more than pissed. Hell, he'd never been so angry in his life. He let out a ravenous yell that he hoped the Laughing Man would hear for the rest of his life. He turned on his heels and stormed away to let the local police take care of Imakurusu's body. He walked towards the van, ready to get the hell out of there, and noticed Saito and Pazu, without their gun, staring ahead worriedly. He followed their gaze until his prosthetic eyes landed on the violet haired Major.

She was breathing heavily; humungous gun in one hand and the other…wait…there was only one?

He approached her quickly and soon realized that her left arm must've been blown off by the armed suit. There was nothing there from her elbow down except for wires dangling loosely beside her. In front of her was the armed suit, dozens of dents in it from the bullets. Whether the occupant was dead or alive, he couldn't tell. He turned his attention to the Major. Her eyes were wide and out of focus. She looked like she had just lost her mind, and maybe she had. He spoke up cautiously.

"Major?" She didn't respond.

He was about to step forward and get her attention, but before he could begin to move, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she collapsed. He caught her before she hit the ground, and carried her to the van.

546321453

Her red eyes snapped open to the ceiling of the van. She sat up, and Batou's jacket slid off into her lap. She smiled inwardly. She then noticed her arm ad remembered what had happened. She clenched her fist. That bastard blew her arm clean off. She growled lowly and stood up. She walked to the front where Batou, Pazu, and Saito were. Pazu turned around first.

"Major," He looked relieved. Batou then turned around. Saito was driving, but smiled to himself.

"Did the mess get cleaned up back there?"

"Sure did," Pazu answered, returning his attention back to the road.

"Was the Chief contacted?"

Saito spoke up. "Batou briefly explained to him the events on the OP and your condition. He said to go home and rest, get your arm fixed in the morning, and then worry about everything else when you return to work,"

"He also said that Togusa made it through surgery alright, and that he'll make a quick recovery," Batou added on.

She nodded. "That's good to hear,"

"Batou," Saito then began. "Go take care of those lose wires that are still connected to the Major's arm. Probably not a good idea walking around with live wires hanging around like that, hm Major?"

She gave him a funny look but turned in her agreement. Saito smirked and Pazu smiled. They both knew that those too needed to have a little pow wow.

"Right," Batou walked after the Major throwing a suspicious glance over his shoulder.

She sat down while Batou grabbed a pair of wire clippers. He silently did his job as she sat quietly. He eventually decided to bring up the touchy subject of her episode, knowing she had to vent.

"So, Major, what happened to you back there? It's not like you to be taken advantage of so easily,"

She looked up at him with ruby eyes, and he could almost sense that she didn't know how it happened either. But, she answered anyway.

"I'm not sure. I think my body was just sent into involuntary shock after my arm was blown off. Almost as if it was trying balance the loss of a limb out, rendering itself useless to me. I couldn't react fast enough to get out of the way, and the next thing I knew…" She looked ahead darkly, voice low. "I had my face smashed into the concrete,"

"Hey, you can't blame yourself for over heating, Major. It was you against a friggin' armed suit. What the hell'd you think was gonna happen?" He clipped another wire as he spoke.

She looked up at him glaring, causing him to sputter out a questioning noise. "Don't you _dare_ say I told you so,"

He almost laughed out loud. He smirked mischievously. "Took the words right out of my mouth, Major macho,"

Her eyes flashed dangerously. He could tell that she was beating herself up, and he stopped.

"Sorry, Major, but you need to realize that I'm here to take care of stuff like that. So, next time, let me handle it before you get yourself killed. I'm just looking out for you, that's all," He clipped a wire that had obviously short circuited, and it shocked her a bit, causing her to wince.

"One more," He clipped the last one, and it caused her more pain than the last one. She looked depressed. She was cold, wet, tired, and she had no arm. You couldn't really blamer her.

"You feeling ok?" Batou asked as he tossed her a towel so she could dry off her hair.

"Other than being pissed off, yeah I'm just peachy," He then realized it was kind of tough to dry your own hair with just one hand, He walked over and placed the towel on her head and scrubbed gently for a few minutes. When he pulled the towel away, he noticed her eyes were kind of droopy. He chuckled, realizing that he had kind of hypnotized her by scrubbing her hair dry. She looked up when she heard him laugh.

"What?"

He smiled. "You're something else, Major,"

She grabbed the towel from him and whipped him on the chest with it. He laughed, brining a smile to her face.

"Do you want to let me finish taking care of that before or after you beat me to death with a big scary fluffy towel?" He pointed to her arm.

She glared playfully at him, but was silent.

He grabbed some gauze and sat down next to her. He wrapped it around what was left of her elbow gently, even though it didn't matter how careful he was. She watched him intently through the corners of her sharp burgundy eyes. He tied it off and they sat quietly. After a few minutes they felt the van slow to a stop and they heard Pazu and Saito get out and then slam the doors shut. Now they really were alone.

"You'll get yourself killed one of these days," he spoke up.

Se was pensive for a moment before she spoke. "Like you'll ever let that happen," She stood slowly, surprisingly unbalanced without her arm. Her body was at its limit after overheating, and her knees began to wobble unsteadily.

He stood up beside her, placing a hand behind her back. "I'll drive you home,"

He walked her to his car and opened the passenger door and watched as she got in. Once he was situated in his bright yellow sports car, he started up the engine and pressed the gas. They drove through Niihama quietly.

"I'll file a report for you tomorrow. Go get yourself fixed up," He said as they stopped at a red light.

She surprised herself when she reached over with her good arm and patted his arm with her callused hand. He looked to her.

"Batou…thank you," She smiled.

He smiled back gently. "Don't worry about it Major, don't worry,"

**It bothered me how they never showed what happened to her right after she owned that armed suit. You'd figure she'd drop like a stone after overheating like that. And, I sort of needed an excuse for how Batou figured out that the Major passes out when you mess with her hair ;) Don't you all wish you had a Batou to dry your hair for you? I sure as hell do. I know that Shuyu wants me dead right about now XD Am I right? I couldn't help myself. Oh, and after receiving a review from SxStrngSamurai13, I realize that Motoko does owe Section Nine an explanation for leaving before S happened. So, shes going to redeem herself in the next chapter. And, I might as well thank all of you for your support up until now. You guys are great. I hope you continue to enjoy my stories :)**


	25. The Only One

**Well, it's been quite a while. I'm alive though, don't worry. I've just been, blah. I'm having some problems with a guy. Sometimes that gene pool should cease to exist (no offense). But, I'm pretty sure he'll come back despite his new girlfriend. He made it clear he really liked me…and I'm sure that hasn't just stopped overnight. Sorry, this isn't livejournal; I just had to get that out. My depression also will set the mood to this drabble. The inspiration for this one actually came from a sad dream I had last night, and some Evanescence. I really dug myself into a hole didn't I? Just a take on how things could've went after Yano's death when Motoko screwed up the true location of Kuze. **

"Major, what the hell's goin' on here? You never screwed up like this before! Kuze's not here, and now we just lost one of our own damn rookies…in an ambush by a bunch of armed refugees!"

"…I know…sorry,"

Batou would've kept going, if not for the look on her face. He'd never seen her so…guilty. She usually pretended that she didn't feel bad, pretended that it's all part of the job. He assumed she took the pain home with her and thrashed about in her insanity alone at night in her bed. He wondered sometimes if she had screaming nightmares about all the people they see die every day. His assumptions increased now after seeing her like this.

The rest of the members of Section Nine noticed the tension, and thought it best to give their commander some space. Something wasn't right in her head ever since she dove into Kuze's Hub Cyber Brain. Batou watched the rest of them continue up the next flight of steps to get outside. He half thought about staying and trying to wipe the mournful look off of Motoko's face, but realized that when she's in this kind of unstable mind; that she needs to let it go herself. He always said to himself that it never hurt to scream or cry, but he knew that she thought nothing of it.

He then turned his head to Azuma. He figured that he was the most affected by Yano's death. They were good friends, and they worked side by side from day to day. He wondered how he would handle it. He wondered if he even would. He shook the thought from his head. Section Nine was far too elite to take the easy way out of life. But, then again, the guy was a rookie. Maybe he didn't fall into the line of unbreakable just yet. Whatever the case may be, Batou was doing too much thinking. He took one last glace at Motoko who hadn't moved an inch since she saw Yano's body. He turned and walked up the rest of the stairs and began contacting the Chief about Yano. He pulled out a dig and sparked his lighter. He took a long drag as he began to head outside towards the others.

_When they all come crashing down- midflight  
you know you're not the only one  
when they're so alone they find a back door out of life  
you know you're not the only one_

Anyone looking back on the moment now would've either been glad that they did or regret that they ever did. Major Motoko Kusanagi was now staring blankly down at her gun clutched tightly in her hands. Almost as if to say _'Who is this weapon meant to kill; me or my enemies?' _Batou had to admit that it made his artificial heart jump. What was she thinking, what was she planning to do? Only she knew the answer to that. He wanted to run over to her and just plant a fist into her face for even looking like that, but another part of him just wanted to hug her and tell her that life has its ways of making people think disappearing is the only way out when really it's not.

_We're all grieving, lost and bleeding  
All our lives, we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies, I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me_

Before she even made any move to pull anything drastic, she dropped her gun and fell to her knees. It looked like she wanted to cry out in anguish and release all of the pent up emotions she hides from the world. But, she doesn't, she just stays still, shaking, hands in front of her face. He'd never seen her scarlet eyes so wide. He began to approach her slowly, though he doubted she even noticed him progressing forward towards her. He looked down at her, wondering if this was even the Major. He had to be delirious. Maybe the nicotine he's been soaking up for the past 25 years was really starting to get to him. Nicotine poisoning; yeah that's it. That always gives you a bit of a high, like you're the only thing in the world not moving, like you're the only thing that makes sense.

_So afraid to open your eyes- hypnotized  
you know you're not the only one  
never understood this life  
and you're right I don't deserve but you know I'm not the only one_

Her head snapped up at an unrealistic speed, even for a cybernetic woman. He half expecting to look back down into shining eyes, glistening with pain and grief. But what he saw, was like a new strength, and yet filled with hidden weaknesses. It was like watching one of her subordinates made something snap inside, but the question was what? He then felt foolish for even thinking that she'd be crying. The foolishness, however, crept away when her heard her broken voice.

"Batou…who am I…anymore?"

The question was so simple and yet so hard to understand. She'd always had this underlying air about her identity. It was as if her past wasn't even there to begin with. They say your past shapes the person you are today. If she couldn't remember her past, then how could she know who she is?

"You're better than this, Major," He could almost see her flinch at his way of addressing her. "It doesn't matter who you are, how you got here, and what happened before you came, what matters is that people make mistakes. Shit happens, and there's always a solution, you always get a second chance,"

What he said had made no sense coming out of his mouth and going into his ears, but to her, it made perfect sense. Maybe it was because of her philosophy. She speaks in riddles, she is a riddle sometimes, and so speaking to foreign to her seemed to help her open her eyes. She bent over forward, resting her head in her hands and settling it against his shins. He felt a smile push itself up his jaw. This would another one of their secrets.

"You're not the only one who makes mistakes here Major. Fate played a dirty trick. But, maybe it felt that you needed a swift kick in the ass to figure out what you want out of life, and it's tell you to go for it. If you want it bad enough, you got it. Just remember that,"

_Don't look down  
don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you  
don't look down, you'll fall down,  
you'll become their sacrifice  
right or wrong  
can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you  
if I can't feel, I'm not mine,  
I'm not real_

**o.O Seems I got pretty serious there. I guess it's kind of a pep talk for me and for anyone else with some problems, whatever they may be. I believe that fate does play a big role in life, but, in accordance to what you want. If you want something bad enough and prove it, fate will kick you in the right direction and change course. I hope I and everyone else can prove themselves worthy of getting what they want out of life and out of love. Until later XD Oh, and the song I inserted in here was called "The Only One" by Evanescence...not me ;)**


	26. Make A Deal

**I've been inspired :) Song in italics is "We Are The End" by Alexisonfire**

_Look around, look around.  
There's no affection, only infection.  
Search yourself, search yourself.  
Can I depend on you to surrender?_

He was about ready to give up with her. She comes and she goes like passing seasons. Sometimes he felt so connected to her, so close that he could practically read her mind. But, those moments are becoming scarce as the days drag by. Sometimes he feels like he has no idea who she is anymore. Those feelings were becoming more frequent, overtaking his hope and crushing it like a bug. She told him she's needed her space, and he'd given it to her after several warnings and the pain of being mentally stung by her failure to see his pain.

He felt like he was being pushed away, used, and that prodded him to see her more, to try and talk to her more. Unfortunately for him, her answering machine was becoming the only way he had to hear her voice, and the more she pushed the more he wondered if it was even a chance worth taking. It didn't really bother him though, because what did he have left to lose? She was the only thing left in his life that actually mattered. He was confused though, he wasn't pushing her lately, wasn't calling her to try and straighten things out. It seemed like things weren't changing. He knew of her feelings, she didn't have to say anything for him to know that she does care about him, she just wants to be alone for now. For how long, though? This wasn't a problem that couldn't be fixed, just a bit of miscommunication, but how does one go about fixing something like that?

_And we will storm their shores,  
Eyes suffocating all they see.  
Feet sturdy on the rubble that will soon be dust.  
And there will be no ruins, no memory, no history  
Only our unrelenting march side by side,  
We will comb the earth and sweep it clean, hearts and feet unified.  
The hand of man is no match for our warless army._

Sometimes when they sat in on a debriefing, he could feel her eyes on the back of his head. Sometimes out of the corner of his eye, he would catch her laughing at one of his jokes. It hurt him, he felt like he blew his chances with her by being annoying. He always mentally kicked his teeth for thinking like that. She just needs time and space. He wasn't sure about how much, but he knew she did. The attention's still there, as well as the potential. There was a beautiful relationship waiting to bust. They just need a little push on the right direction. They've both had their fair share of relationships with other people. Well, she did at least. Once night stands, dates on her free time. She even saw someone for a few weeks, but, eventually the same thing happened to them that happened to her and Batou. She felt suffocated and backed out, saying that 'it was annoying' or 'I just want to be single for a while.' It was clear she was making up excuses.

_Please tell me that this is the end of the world.  
(And we will strike with the arms of Gods and leave nothing in our wake)  
It's time that we erase history  
Without a trace or a memory  
(On my word, we will seize fate)  
Please tell me that this is the end of the world.  
It's time that we erase history  
Without a trace or a memory  
(Destiny choked in our wage)_

Once again, it didn't bother him. She came back to him once, and he knows she'll do it again. It was clear that all of the men she was seeing were just a joke to him. He was different; he was willing to push when everything seemed impossible. He was willing to anything for her. He was willing to sacrifice whatever he needed just to stand by her side. If it meant not calling her, so be it. He was almost positive that not one man was ever willing to try this hard for her. Most people eventually give up wondering what the use of trying is. He was definitely different. The two of them just needed to communicate, work things out, because he understands where she's coming from, but she needs to also understand where he's coming from. The two of them need to come to an agreement, a stand-off. They needed to make a deal. Yes, that was it, a deal.

_Steadfast soldiers with hands of Gods  
And the numbers to succeed.  
We will persist until all that's left is a perfect sphere.  
Never a break in the chain,  
Never a folly of conviction,  
And may the traitors' ashes seal the barren landscape._

They'd draw an imaginary line, where she could tell him when enough is enough, and he can coax her to the very end of her comfort zone so that he could at least get to be with her. This can work. They can be together, just with some boundaries, so restrictions. One step at a time, just go with the flow. Batou might not seem like the type, but, he believes that good things happen to people who wait; and wait is what he will do. He's been though Op's that far surpass the wit of a woman. If he can handle navigating a Tachikoma up and down a building, bust millions of perps a year for planned murder, premeditated assassinations, terrorist actions, and brains bent on total world domination and complete control over the Japanese government, then he was pretty sure he could handle working out a compromise with a certain stubborn purple haired commander. It just takes time and patience. And he has a lot of that.

_Look around, look around.  
There's no affection, only infection.  
Search yourself, search yourself.  
Can I depend on you to surrender?_

**So, you all remember the guy I was telling you about in the beginning of my last drabble? Well, he's baaaaaack. What did I tell ya? They all come crawling back for more. I for my situation into this drabble perfectly, so I hope you all paid close attention. Put my mystery man in Motoko's shoes and myself in Batou's and you'll understand what's going on in my love life. Mhm. The part that I really like fitting in was when she stares at the back of his head during their meetings. Turns out this boy of mine sits right behind me in first period, and I catch him staring and laughing at my jokes sometimes. But, it's true, problems like these can be fixed. Don't ever let a communicaton error get in your way, Be patient, but at the same time, get in there and seriously work shit out. Haha, make sense? It all works out in the end. It is what it is, and everything's gonna work out how it should, but, never give up a winning battle :) There's always a way to make it work. And, boys secretly never stop liking you ;) I'm just gonna go with the flow. So for all you ladies out there who have boyfriends that are freaking retarded when it comes to shit like this, let 'em chill. They always come around sooner or later ;)**


End file.
